


Sibling Rivalry

by Rachel500



Series: Finding Family [7]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke protects an old foe but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

The loud thud as the wrench hit the worktable resounded across the Santini Air hangar and caught the attention of the two pilots working industriously on the far side. Caitlin Hawke was oblivious to the amused look Jo Santini and Major Mike Rivers exchanged; her attention was on the rather one-sided telephone conversation she was enduring with her mother. The wrench met the worktable again as Caitlin rolled her blue-green eyes, looked heavenward and prayed for patience.

'Mom…' she tried to cut into the stream of dialogue and let out a short frustrated breath when her mother continued talking. 'Mom.' Something in her tone must have finally broken through to her parent because there was a sudden silence on the other end.

Caitlin took a deep breath. 'Look, I know how you feel about none of the family being included as godparents; I do. I get it but Hawke and I have made our decision and I wish you'd respect that.' She sighed. 'Look, I have to go. I'll see you on Saturday at the airport.'

She bit her lip as her mother responded in a clearly upset voice and there was a hurried goodbye before Caitlin disconnected the phone and threw it on the workbench with a disgusted scowl.

'Problems?' Jo wiped her hands on a rag as she approached the other woman a little cautiously. Caitlin had a temper to go with her red hair and at that moment, the temper was playing across her delicate features like a warning.

'No. Yes.' Caitlin rubbed her forehead absently, leaving a streak of grease across the freckles. 'Mom's still complaining about our choice for Nicky's godparents.'

'Ah.' Jo smiled sympathetically. Caitlin and her husband, Stringfellow Hawke, had chosen Hawke's brother, Saint John, as godfather, and their good friend Marella Chappelier as godmother for their son, Nicky. Jo had felt a tiny dart of jealousy which she ruthlessly smothered. She might have grown up with the Hawke brothers when she had lived with her uncle Dominic for a while as a teenager but time and distance had made that connection a dim memory and her own friendship with the couple at the time of Nicky's birth had been embryonic at best. She might have been disappointed not to have been considered as a godmother but she hadn't really expected to be offered the role. Of course, Caitlin's family had probably entertained different expectations.

'I thought your brothers and sisters seemed fine with the decision when we talked about it at your wedding anniversary a couple of months ago.' Jo said perching on the workbench as Caitlin leaned back against the chopper she had been working on before she'd taken the call.

'They were.' Caitlin sighed and crossed her arms. Hawke had surprised her by arranging for a renewal of their wedding vows complete with family and friends present on their first wedding anniversary and Caitlin had happily delayed the christening on the basis that it was too soon for her family to travel again from Texas but she couldn't continue to delay it indefinitely and they had finally decided on the weekend. It was rapidly approaching like a runaway freight train. She rubbed the back of her neck which had seized up with tension. 'I'm going to kill Hawke.'

'He gave you up, huh?' Jo said grinning.

'He didn't have to tell her where I was.' Caitlin grumbled although she didn't really blame Hawke. She hadn't explicitly told him not to tell her mother she was helping out at Santini Air. 'It was my own fault. I should have told him to cover for me.' She admitted.

'Well, if she calls again, I'll tell her you're out on a lesson or something.' Jo commiserated.

'Thanks.' Caitlin smiled at the petite blonde pilot gratefully.

'Hey, it's the least I can do after all the help you've given me on your day off.' Jo glanced around at the hangar and waved at the helicopters. 'There's no way we could have turned around all these without your help.'

'My pleasure.' Caitlin said warmly. It had been great to spend the day at Santini Air. Her eyes flitted around the wide space and she hugged herself unconsciously. She half-expected to see Jo's late uncle, Dominic Santini, barrel in from the office complaining about film directors and clients that didn't pay. She yanked her thoughts back to the present and met Jo's curious blue eyes firmly. 'Dom would have been proud of you.'

Jo flushed at the praise. 'I still can't believe Hawke just signed this place over to me.' The airfield and service had been ostensibly left to Hawke following Dom's death the year before in an explosion.

Caitlin shrugged. 'We're both gainfully employed and besides, I think Dom would have been pleased with the decision.' Truthfully, Caitlin couldn't see her husband ever returning to the airfield to work. He still experienced nightmares about the explosion that had killed Dom despite the time that had passed. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that he avoided the Van Nuys airfield whenever possible; another reason why she had volunteered to help out rather than Hawke when Jo had visited their cabin a couple of nights previously to ask them. 'You get any busier and you're going to have to take on another pilot.' She commented.

Jo grimaced and nodded. 'I know.' She sighed, her blue eyes flickering to Mike who was walking over with three mugs of coffee balanced in his hands.

'Ladies.' Mike offered Caitlin the first and only unchipped mug before handing the second to Jo and keeping the third for himself. He hopped up on the workbench to sit by Jo. His green eyes twinkled at them both flirtatiously as they offered their thanks for the drink. 'So what are we talking about? Boys? Make-up? Babies?' His irreverent tone had them groaning in mock annoyance even as they smiled.

Jo slapped his arm with enough force that he rubbed it a little ruefully. 'We're talking about the business.'

Mike smiled. 'I stand corrected.' He looked around at the hangar and sighed. 'It's definitely taken off the last couple of weeks.'

'Yeah.' Jo frowned. 'Well, I guess that's because I've finally got the time to concentrate on it with Airwolf grounded.'

Caitlin swallowed the slightly weak coffee hastily at the mention of the technologically advanced helicopter that Hawke had kept and flown in exchange for the FIRM, the intelligence agency who had built her searching for Saint John. Jason Locke had assumed charge of the Airwolf file when the Company had taken over the FIRM. Shortly after his appointment, the explosion had happened and Caitlin had agreed to let Airwolf be returned to the Company in order to forestall them searching for either herself or Hawke who'd been badly injured. Locke had surprised them by keeping the same set-up; the new team remained small consisting only of Locke, Mike, Jo and Saint John; Airwolf was still kept hidden at the Lair and its location in the Valley of the Gods remained a secret from the Company allowing Locke's team to operate with a little more independence than if the intelligence agency had complete control. It seemed the lack of control had led to the current situation; Locke had been told to report to Washington for a review of operations and Airwolf was grounded until it completed. 'Have you guys heard anything more from Locke?' She asked.

Jo shook her head. 'He's still in Washington. They've been questioning him for days now.'

'It's only been five days.' Mike contradicted her happily before he took a gulp of his drink.

'Five days is a long time.' Jo said anxiously.

'I'm sure you guys have nothing to worry about.' Caitlin said reassuringly.

'I don't recall any of your missions quite going as pear-shaped as some of ours.' Mike commented wryly.

'Well, you've only read the official mission reports.' Caitlin said smiling. 'We made our share of mistakes.'

'I think they're worried about how often the Lair and Locke have been compromised recently.' Jo noted wrapping her hands around her mug and taking comfort in the warmth that seeped through the ceramic.

'I know you guys have had a couple of bad missions lately…' Caitlin began.

'A couple?' Jo laughed. 'Between the time you got held hostage in the Lair with us and our last mission, we've almost been captured again when the guys went fishing, Locke got brainwashed, the Lair got discovered by an evil robot,' she took a breath, 'there was that whole thing with my Dad and let's not get started on the last mission.' She shifted on the workbench. 'How is Saint John doing?'

Caitlin gestured with her mug. 'You saw him the other night when you were over.'

'He's taken Mickey's death pretty hard.' Mike commented.

Saint John had met up with his old childhood sweetheart only to have it revealed that she had been using him to help her cover up a drug-related murder of her husband who had also been a high school friend of Saint John. The ending had been even more tragic; Mickey had committed suicide.

Caitlin nodded at Mike's words. Saint John had taken the death hard. He'd initially seemed fine, shrugging off any attempt to offer condolences and sympathy but a week before he had travelled back to Paradise Island to visit his friends' graves and he'd arrived back in bad shape. He had turned up at the cabin looking like a shattered man. Hawke had let his brother in and told him he could stay as long as he liked. A week later, Saint John showed no signs of emerging from his cocoon of silence. The only time he seemed to pull himself out of it was when he spent time with the baby. She was hoping that by leaving Hawke and his brother alone for the day, they would have a chance to talk and Saint John would start to move past his grief.

'He barely spoke with us.' Jo said sadly.

'He'll come around.' Mike placed a comforting hand on her knee. 'He just needs some time.'

'Mike's right.' Caitlin said softly.

Jo sighed but nodded. She slapped Mike's chest. 'Come on. We should get back to work.' She jumped down from the workbench and headed back over to the helicopter she and Mike were overhauling.

Mike rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'slave driver' behind Jo's back as he followed her across the hangar.

'I saw that!' Jo yelled over her shoulder.

Mike winked back at Caitlin who smiled at him amused at their antics. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the chopper in front of her. She set the mug down, picked up the wrench and headed up the ladder to work on the stubborn bolt that had eluded her previous efforts at budging it. The position gave her a good view of the couple on the other side of the hangar.

They made a nice looking pair, Caitlin thought idly, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she leaned over the machine avoiding the rotor blades above her. Jo was a pretty blonde. The no-nonsense ponytail and the shapeless outfit of the blue flight overalls didn't detract from the overall impression of 'cute' although the fierce intelligence and strength of purpose shining from her blue eyes did. Caitlin looked down ruefully at her own boyish figure in the same outfit and sighed a little enviously.

Mike made a good match physically for Jo; just slightly taller; nice physique, gorgeous eyes, cute smile and a mane of unruly golden hair, not to mention the oodles of charm. However, as good as Jo and Mike looked together and however much they flirted with each other, Caitlin was certain that the couple were simply friends and nothing more.

She figured Jo's romantic aspirations lay elsewhere, specifically with Saint John. Jo had once confided in Caitlin that she'd had a crush on the older Hawke brother when they had been teenagers. Caitlin figured that some of those old feelings for Saint John had come back since the two of them had been reunited as adults. On the other hand, Caitlin had no idea how Saint John felt about Jo. For all his laid-back nature and easy-going personality, her brother-in-law was just as adept as her husband at keeping his emotions well hidden. She'd learned to read Hawke but Saint John remained something of an enigma. She could see that he cared about Jo, loved her even, but it was difficult to determine whether his feelings were brotherly or those of a man falling in love with a woman. She bit her lip thoughtfully. Maybe she should invite Jo for dinner; try a little subtle matchmaking. She pulled a face. Given Saint John's current frame of mind maybe that wasn't a good idea. She rubbed her nose and continued to wrestle with the bolt.

Hopefully, she mused as she concentrated on her task, Hawke had managed to talk with Saint John and hopefully, Saint John would appreciate the effort even if Hawke was unsuccessful. She grimaced. The brothers were slowly rebuilding their relationship but they were some way off their former closeness. Saint John had made every apology he could since his return and Hawke was making every effort to put it behind them but the sixteen year gap was difficult to bridge. They were trying though, Caitlin thought determinedly. Both brothers were enamoured of the latest addition to the family and Nicky was helping them to form new bonds. There was also another more remarkable family issue that was also helping them find their way back to each other; they had discovered their parents had not died in a boating accident as they had previously believed.

The boating accident was supposed to have been a set up to allow Alan and Jane Hawke, and their sons, to enter witness protection after Alan had brought his father's killers, Angelo Cordelli and Edward Sallis, to justice. But the storm that they had intended to use as an excuse had swept in early and sent Hawke and his brother overboard. The FBI had told the Hawkes that their sons had died and they had continued into witness protection. Unfortunately, it seemed that the protection had been brief; an attempt on their lives had caused the Hawkes to run and the FBI file remained blank on their current whereabouts.

It had revealed that Jane Hawke had given birth to a baby daughter just before the attempt. Caitlin, Jo and Marella had also found other information that the Hawkes had gone on to have not only a daughter but another son; a brother and sister for Hawke and Saint John. Hawke and Saint John had reacted to the news of their siblings initially with surprise and delight, and they had been immensely disappointed that the slim lead on their sister hadn't worked out.

Caitlin wondered how long their delight would last around the reality of two more siblings and their parents. It was going to be tough for the brothers to accept that their siblings had grown up with the love of their parents that they had lost; hard too for the other brother and sister to suddenly come to terms with two older brothers competing for their parents' attention, love and support. Caitlin loved her family but being one of five had taught her nothing if not to be wary of how quickly tension could develop without warning and it wasn't as though there wasn't tension between the two brothers already.

Caitlin sighed. She knew some of the tension was down to Airwolf. Saint John was effectively the commander of the new crew for the helicopter and she knew Hawke hated that Airwolf was no longer in his control. Hawke's new job did allay that to some degree; the former contact for the Airwolf file, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III had offered Hawke and Caitlin roles as test pilots on his new project which was building the next generation of Airwolf. The new helicopter was sleeker, faster and deadlier than the original and it had one key advantage; Airwolf's artificial intelligence.

Caitlin's mouth screwed up in an unhappy frown. As much as she hated to admit it, Airwolf's creator, Charles Moffett had been a genius; an evil genius who was happily dead but a genius all the same. The original machine had been imbued with one of the most sophisticated computer programmes of the time, one that had been designed for Airwolf to develop intelligence and she had. When Caitlin had returned the original helicopter to the Company, she had already arranged for the intelligence to be transferred to the new ship. Somehow though Airwolf had developed a way of transferring back and forth herself and nobody minded too much; if Hawke was flying, Airwolf always flew with him wherever he was.

Of course, Saint John and the rest of his team had no idea the new Airwolf existed, or about the artificial intelligence, or about the exact nature of Michael's project; the whole thing was classified. It was something that drove Saint John nuts already and when the truth was revealed…Caitlin sighed deeply. It didn't help that Saint John didn't trust Michael despite the close friendship the spy had developed with Hawke; or maybe because of it, she mused. Saint John and Michael had apparently come to an uneasy truce when working together to save Hawke's life and Caitlin only hoped when Saint John found out about all the secrets they had kept from him that it didn't ruin that especially as he would be godparent to the same baby as Michael's fiancée, Marella.

Which brought her mind careening back to the christening.

Caitlin grimaced. She wasn't looking forward to the event. She had always had an abrasive relationship with her mother. Nothing Caitlin had done in her life ever seemed good enough for her mother and she was constantly being compared to her older sister, Erin, who her mother regularly held up as a shining example of everything Caitlin was not. Things had got a little better around the time Caitlin had married Hawke but since Nicky's birth, relations had gradually deteriorated again.

The sound of a taxi pulling up in front of the hangar caught Caitlin's attention and she made to get down from the ladder before Jo waved her to stay put and went out to greet the new customer. Caitlin's thoughts drifted back to the christening and she pulled a face. She did feel a little guilty that one of her brothers or sisters wasn't going to be a godparent but Marella had been a good friend to them. She already was Nicky's godmother in every way that counted. Caitlin sighed again heavily. She knew Brian and Callum, her brothers, and her younger sister Fiona didn't seem bothered; Erin, on the other hand…Caitlin bit her lip. She knew Erin had expected to be godmother; Caitlin was godmother to Erin's daughter.

A voice caught her attention by the hangar door and Caitlin frowned. She could have sworn it sounded like Erin. She looked up as the chatter of voices came closer as Jo re-entered the hangar with another woman. Caitlin began to smile; it was Erin. She quickly clambered down the ladder and headed over to envelope her sister in a hug.

'Hey.' Caitlin stepped back and took in Erin's perfect hair, make-up and clothing despite her hours of travelling and with a young toddler in tow. She stooped and picked up her niece cuddling her close happily.

'Surprise!' Erin's Texan drawl rolled over her and Caitlin grinned back at her.

'Not that I'm not pleased to see y'all,' Caitlin said falling back into the cadence of her native State with ease, 'but what are you doing here?'

Erin adjusted the strap of the leather handbag on her shoulder. 'I thought I'd come a few days early.'

'No problem.' Caitlin said easily. Her eyes narrowed on Erin's. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' Erin denied immediately.

Caitlin gave her a knowing look.

Erin sighed. 'I've kinda left my husband.' Her gaze took in Caitlin's shock. 'My marriage is over.'

\---

Stringfellow Hawke drew the bow back across the strings of his cello and let the last note vibrate out across the water of the lake. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining; the sky was a cloudless blue; the majestic mountains reflected in the glassy water of the still lake and there was a reverential hush broken only with the dim chatter of nature; the rustle of small woodland creatures in the undergrowth, the faint splash of fish in the water and the haunting eagle cry that rent the air asunder. Hawke lifted his face up to the sky, letting the breeze wash over him and stir his brown hair. He watched as the bird circled overhead before spiralling away on an air current. The urge to join her in the sky was sharp especially as it would mean avoiding the conversation he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he needed to have with his brother.

Hawke looked over at the porch where Saint John was sat, staring out at the peaceful setting with a disgruntled expression. He knew Caitlin had left that morning hoping that he would talk with Saint John. She believed it wasn't good for Saint John to endlessly brood on what had happened with Mickey and Scottie; Hawke thought his brother just needed a little space to come to terms with his grief. Hawke's ice blue eyes narrowed at the beer in his brother's hand. Maybe Cait was right, he mused. Maybe he should talk to him. He inwardly sighed before he grasped his musical instrument carefully and rose to his feet, snagging the camping stool with his other hand.

His dog, Tet, moved from the deck and followed him back to the porch. Hawke stacked the cello and the stool by the cabin wall and sat down on the porch bench beside Saint John, Tet slumping in front of them. For a long while they sat in silence; Hawke with half an ear tuned to the inside of the cabin for the sound of Nicky waking from his afternoon nap.

'You might as well say it.' Saint John said eventually.

'What?' Hawke asked stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankle as he folded his arms over his chest.

'That I'm an idiot. That I got taken in by a pretty face. That she played me.' The litany left a bitter taste in his mouth and Saint John took a long swallow of the beer to wash it away.

'I didn't realise you'd stayed in touch with any of your old high school crowd.' Hawke commented.

Saint John lowered the bottle at the slightly incongruous remark. His thumb drifted across the top of the bottle. 'I didn't really. Scottie sent letters when I first joined up.' His lips twisted. 'I saw them when I got out of the army. They'd just set up the business. Then I went undercover again and…' he gestured with his drink, 'I contacted them again when I got back from leaving you and Caitlin in Switzerland.'

'The three of you always were thick as thieves.' Hawke commented idly.

Saint John didn't know what to say. How could he explain staying in touch with Scottie and Mickey when he hadn't stayed in touch with String?

There was another awkward silence before Saint John sighed. 'We slept together.'

'You and Scottie?' Hawke teased gently.

His brother shot him a look. 'Mickey and me. Back in high school.'

Hawke frowned as they both returned their gaze to the lake. 'That was a long time ago.'

'Yeah.' Saint John admitted. 'She was different back then.'

'No she wasn't.' Hawke contradicted him. 'Mickey was always trouble. You and Scottie just could never see it; she had you both wrapped around her finger.'

Saint John glanced over at his brother. 'You never did like her.'

'Nope.' Hawke agreed easily.

Silence again.

Saint John stared across the lake. 'I could have helped her.'

'She didn't want help, Saint John.' Hawke scanned his brother's harsh profile sadly. 'There's nothing you could have done that would have made a difference.'

'She killed him. I still can't believe she killed him.' Saint John shook his head and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. 'I can't believe Scottie's dead.' He gave a harsh laugh. 'I can't believe she's dead.' Tears stung his eyes and he bent forward suddenly covering his face with one hand, his other seeking desperately to relinquish his beer.

Hawke gently took the bottle out of his hand and set it on the ground. He moved to crouch in front of his brother and awkwardly hugged him as he wept on his shoulder.

Eventually, Saint John pulled back and Hawke clasped the back of his head gently. 'You OK?'

Saint John nodded and swiped a hand across his teary, red rimmed eyes. 'I will be.'

Hawke got to his feet and disappeared inside giving his brother a moment to collect himself. When he returned he held the baby carrier in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other. 'Here.' He handed Saint John the bottle and placed the carrier down on the bench. 'Feed Nicky will ya? He's getting hungry.'

Saint John reached down and unhooked his nephew from the carrier, picking up the rapidly growing baby and adjusting his position to hold him in the crook of one arm as he held the bottle ready for Nicky's questing mouth. The baby suckled enthusiastically looking up into Saint John's hazel eyes with eyes as blue as his father's.

'You're the spitting image of your Daddy. Do you know that?' Saint John murmured. 'I have a feeling you're going to be just like him.' He smoothed a rough finger over the soft pink cheek. 'You know he just wanted me to feed you to make me feel better.' He paused. 'And it worked because you're great.' He stopped for a moment to burp Nicky before continuing. He was done and on the second burping when Hawke reappeared.

A smile flitted across Hawke's lips at the sight of his brother with Nicky. He placed the mugs he held on the ground briefly before removing the carrier from the bench. He left one mug on the ground and gestured at it as he settled back with the other one. 'That's one for you.'

'Thanks.' Saint John said his eyes flickering to it for a moment before sliding to the abandoned beer. 'I guess it was a little early.'

Hawke shrugged and put his mug on the arm of the bench, gesturing for Saint John to pass him the baby. Nicky gurgled happily as he felt his father's hands around him; his father's scent near to him.

'Say Daddy.' Hawke encouraged softly. 'Come on, say Daddy.'

Saint John reached for his coffee and took a gulp. The liquid warmed him from the inside out. His eyes raked over his younger brother. 'So how much did Cait bet you his first word would be Mommy?'

'Ten bucks.' Hawke admitted adjusting Nicky's jacket as he held him close.

Saint John shook his head. 'You know you're going to lose.'

'Hey!' Hawke protested. 'What happened to brotherly loyalty?'

'Even I'm not stupid enough to bet against your wife.' Saint John commented.

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed on the other man. 'Did you just insult me?'

Saint John grinned back at him and raised his mug in a gleeful silent toast.

Hawke returned his attention to his son and Saint John watched enviously. His younger brother had ended up with a good life, he reflected. Pretty wife who was as smart as a whip and feisty enough to challenge Hawke when he needed it; a beautiful, healthy baby boy to start their family and he had no doubt more kids were on the cards; it was just a matter of time. He gulped his coffee at the sharp bite of envy.

Even their place suited them, Saint John thought. Caitlin and Hawke had made a real home of the old fishing cabin. Hawke had extended the back of the cabin creating guest bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs and a master bedroom suite upstairs with a nursery created on the space where the old sleeping deck had been located. The walls were filled with works of art that mingled alongside family photos. The furniture was antique for the most part but comfortable. There was a truly cosy and welcoming atmosphere inside and a spectacular view outside. The cabin was in a beautiful location and only accessible by air or by a bike via the old narrow tracks that ran down the mountain. It was remote and Saint John knew the couple preferred it that way. Of course when their kids got older they'd need to move closer to the city for schooling. Although, Saint John mused taking in the way Hawke was talking about the plants and the trees to his baby son, maybe the couple would home school them.

He knew their need for privacy was rooted in their desire to remain safe. They had only come out of hiding to help with a mission and given his own experiences with Airwolf he could understand why the couple stayed close to the mountain and trusted only family and a few valued friends. Saint John frowned. Whatever the couple were working on for Michael, they were obviously happy with it. In the few days that he had stayed with them, they had gone to work and returned looking as though they had enjoyed their day's efforts. He sighed. Unlike himself.

Saint John watched as his brother continued to play and talk with his son as though the little boy could understand every word. Maybe he could, Saint John thought taking in the alert look in Nicky's stunning blue eyes or maybe he was just entranced by his daddy's voice. The fierce wave of envy had Saint John hiding his face in his mug.

The truth was that while he loved flying Airwolf, Saint John knew he was tiring of a life that seemed to be one mission after another with no end in sight. He had spent most of his life undercover and he hadn't expected to continue when he'd been freed from his captivity in the Burma Highlands. Airwolf had been a surprise and a way of ensuring the Company hadn't looked too closely for String and Caitlin. Now…now, he was tired of it. He wanted a job which didn't involve routinely getting shot at and he wanted…he sighed. He wanted what his brother had so badly that the ache was almost a physical pain. He wanted a wife and a family.

Mickey had been an attractive woman and there had been a small part of him, as much as he wanted to deny it existed, that on realising his friend Scottie was dead had seductively whispered in his ear of the possibilities; of one day, becoming Mickey's husband, raising their children on Paradise Island and running the fishing charter business with her. It had been a split second moment of absolute insanity. His anger at himself had followed hard on its heels along with his very real grief at the loss of his friend. Mickey's death somehow seemed punishment for the thought even though he knew logically it had more to do with her flaws and mistakes than his. The crazy thing was that Mickey wasn't even the woman he wanted. He gazed out at the serene lake.

Jo Santini.

Somehow, somewhere he had stopped thinking of Jo as a surrogate little sister and started to appreciate her for the woman she had become. But he was sure she was in love with Mike, and as Mike was his best friend, he couldn't mess things up between them. So he stayed silent about his feelings for Jo while she became ever closer to Mike. At least, they weren't sleeping together yet, Saint John reflected with relief. He and Mike shared an apartment and Jo had yet to stay over. He shivered with revulsion at the sudden mental picture of seeing her come out of Mike's room in the morning.

'You OK?'

Saint John glanced up to see his brother looking back at him in concern. 'Yeah.'

Hawke adjusted his hold on his son. 'Have you heard from Locke?'

'Not since the last time you asked me; no.' Saint John answered a little exasperated.

Hawke raised an eyebrow but didn't argue; he was prepared to accept he'd bugged Saint John a little about whether Locke had been in touch and whether there had been any news from of what was happening with Airwolf. Although Hawke no longer had a direct interest in the original helicopter, he was concerned about her future. He knew Michael had been recalled to Washington and figured it had something to do with the Airwolf review. He repositioned a sleeping Nicky in the carrier before he eased back onto the bench and reached for his lukewarm coffee.

He rubbed his thumb over the handle of the mug. 'I guess if Locke hasn't been in touch then we don't know anything more about what's happening with Angelica Horn either?' The blonde daughter of his late arch nemesis had led an ambush of Caitlin and the other women at the cabin while the men had been ambushed on their fishing trip by a second group. Both ambushes had been foiled but Angelica had been shot in her fight with Caitlin. She had been critical but had recovered. It scared Hawke to think how easily it could have been Caitlin.

His brother nodded reluctantly. 'According to Locke before he left for Washington, she was still refusing to cooperate.' He looked over String's unhappy expression. 'You know you never did tell me that whole story about you and Horn.'

Hawke shrugged. 'Not much to tell.'

Saint John gave him a knowing look and turned to face him fully. 'What happened?'

Hawke sighed as he realised Saint John was not about to let it drop. 'John Bradford Horn happened.'

'Angelica's father, right?' Saint John said.

His brother nodded. 'Horn wanted to use Airwolf to gain control of his own island.'

'Ambitious.' Saint John commented.

'He didn't believe in thinking small.' Hawke noted wryly. He sipped his coffee. 'He and Angelica tricked me into a trap.' His rueful blue eyes met his brother's hazel gaze. 'You think you got played by Mickey? I got played by Angelica.'

Saint John pulled a face. 'You're usually more suspicious.'

'Usually.' Hawke said dryly. 'Horn pretended to be a jeweller; Angelica was supposed to be his assistant. He hired me to fly Angelica to a luxury resort we were supposed to wait for a gem dealer to make contact.' He shook his head. 'I thought I'd caught an easy gig. Angelica was attractive. I didn't think spending a couple of days with her was a hardship and she'd made it clear that…' he hesitated over his words…

'That she didn't consider you a frog.' Saint John suggested.

Hawk glared at him. 'Anyway, Angelica made sure all I thought about was her. We dined, went dancing and were on our way back to the rooms when the gem dealer made contact and we had to leave the hotel quickly in order to meet at this remote location his supplier had requested.' Hawke sighed. 'I knew something was off but I figured the dealer was maybe a little dodgy. I didn't suspect a trap to get me.'

'You should give yourself a break.' Saint John said hearing the harsh edge of self-recrimination in Hawke's voice. 'I've seen her photo; she's a stunning woman.'

'It's no excuse.' Hawke muttered not looking at his brother. 'Anyway, Angelica turned me over to her father who brainwashed me. I cooperated in sending a message to Dom to lure him and Airwolf into another trap only thankfully he, Michael and Caitlin had suspected I might be compromised and had come up with a plan.'

'The anti-brainwashing serum.' Saint John stated quietly.

'Caitlin managed to sneak into Horn's fortress and inject me with it.' Hawke pressed his lips together briefly remembering how he had initially fought her; how he had woken up to her crying over him believing she had killed him. 'I was back to normal and we planned our way out of it. Horn got away though; I don't know how.'

There was a brief silence before Saint John cleared his throat. 'I can see why Cait's not too fond of her.'

Hawke nodded almost absently. 'They were pretty antagonistic towards each other when Horn kidnapped Caitlin.'

'Have you any idea who this guy is that Angelica got involved with?' Saint John asked.

'No.' Hawke frowned. 'When Horn died trying to grab Caitlin the second time, Angelica wasn't with him and we never found her. She just disappeared.'

'Only to turn up when some mysterious figure who she just happens to be married to tries to steal Airwolf not once but twice.'

'And that's twice he's put my family in danger.' Hawke noted angrily. His hard blue eyes met his brother's. 'He's not getting a third time.'

'Agreed.' Saint John held up his mug and Hawke solemnly clinked it with his as they toasted their resolution.

\---

Jason Locke tried not to squirm in the leather chair that had been his designated place for the last five days. It was situated on one side of a large mahogany conference table; on the other sat three middle-aged men who held the fate of the Airwolf project in their hands. Two of the men were Company deputy directors. Locke had never worked with them before but he knew of them; Deputy Director Gordon was an old school intelligence agent who believed hard work beat gadgets and fancy equipment; Deputy Director Evan had a reputation as a tough nut. They were both studying the folders in front of them; the prepared questions for the day's session.

Locke turned his attention to the other man sitting beside them. Nobody had formally introduced him although the man had been referred to as 'Bob' by the other two. He was a little older, just over retirement age, perhaps. He was in better shape than either Company deputy director. Locke noted the trim figure and well kept physique. The man was tanned with a face criss-crossed with faint lines that spoke of a lifetime of experience; he had dark hair littered with a few grey strands at the temple and dark eyes that remained guarded yet assessing throughout the whole procedure. Whoever he was, Locke mused, he knew a lot about the Airwolf project; a whole lot. Although 'Bob' had remained mostly silent seemingly content to let the two Company deputy directors lead the questioning, whenever he had asked a question, it had been well thought and out and showed his immense knowledge of the Airwolf missions. Of the three men, 'Bob' was the one that worried Locke the most.

The African-American agent shifted in his seat a little impatiently. He brushed his hand over the tightly cropped black hair and rubbed a finger over the matching moustache. His hand crept surreptitiously to adjust the charcoal tie that matched his new grey suit. Deputy Director Gordon cleared his throat and Locke straightened in his chair. He was hoping they would render a verdict and let him – and his team – get back to work. After days of unrelenting questioning he was beginning to question the team's decisions even on the missions where he knew everything had gone to plan.

'Agent Locke, thank you for your patience with this proceeding.' Gordon's direct gaze held Locke's dark eyes firmly. 'We have arranged for one more expert testimony.'

Locke nodded wondering who they were going to produce to provide expert testimony. Gordon nodded at the guard by the door; he opened it and motioned for a person waiting on the other side to come in. Locke's eyes widened at the white-suited figure.

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III pushed his glasses up his nose, his fingers brushing the black eye-patch underneath. It was the only jarring anomaly in his otherwise impeccable appearance; a white, three piece suit and satin tie, polished white Italian leather loafers and a rosewood cane that doubled as a weapon. He sauntered into the room and hooked his cane over the back of the chair Gordon indicated next to Locke and sat down. He glanced briefly at Locke and gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Locke tried to relax. If anything he believed Michael would be somewhat sympathetic to his team; no doubt Michael himself at been on the other end of some of these reviews in the past.

'State your name for the record.'

'Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III.' Michael stated clearly sitting forward and clasping his hands on the polished wooden table.

Marshall gestured to the left of him. 'I believe you know Deputy Director Evan.'

'Marshall.' Michael used the Deputy Director's first name to greet him; Locke could see it unsettled the other man.

'And I believe you and Bob Delaney have worked together before?' Gordon indicated the man to his right.

Locke's brow furrowed and he was barely aware of Michael greeting the other man as he focused on making the connection to the name; the government task force that had been put together at one time to retrieve Airwolf in '85. Delaney had been the NSA representative. He wondered why an ex-NSA agent was sitting in on a Company review of one of its project's operations.

'You were in the charge of the Airwolf file prior to Agent Locke being appointed.' Gordon stated.

'Yes.' Michael confirmed.

'And you understand you are here today to give this panel an expert view of the current team's operations?' Evan added.

Michael gave a half-smile as he turned to meet Evan's brown eyes with his one good eye. 'I am aware of the purpose of this hearing.'

There was a tense moment as Michael and Evan stared at each other. Evan was the first to back down. Locke wondered at Michael's cryptic comment; maybe he knew something about why the hearing had been called that he didn't.

'Shall we start?' Gordon asked crisply. He fingered the sheet of paper in front of him before raising his grey eyes and pinning Michael with a frank stare. 'What's your overall impression of the team's capabilities given your reading of their mission reports?'

Locke's eyes slid to Michael. As much as he hated to admit it, he was very interested in the other man's response.

'Do you want me to give a response based on the overall team or by individual?' Michael asked.

'Both,' shot back Evan before Gordon could intercede.

Michael nodded. 'Very well. As a team I think they're well balanced in terms of capabilities. Saint John Hawke brings both a strong military and intelligence background to the table and his flying talents are extraordinary. Major Mike Rivers also provides additional military and especially aerial combat expertise. Jason Locke provides additional intelligence experience and he provides the direct liaison back to the Company.' He paused. 'Jo Santini is probably the only individual in the team whose position I would question. However, her lingual skills and past exposure to intelligence work as a translator have served her well. Although she's a good pilot, she clearly excels as a mechanic and in the position of the engineer within the Airwolf machine.'

'And in comparison to the original team?' Gordon asked.

'Which original team?' Michael responded.

'The team led by Captain Stringfellow Hawke.' Evan growled.

Michael returned his sharp gaze to the deputy director. 'Hawke has led three Airwolf teams. Two as her test pilot and one in the field.'

'I meant the team he led in the field.' Gordon confirmed.

Michael considered his answer for a moment. 'On paper, the current team is certainly more capable than the one led by Stringfellow Hawke during the period January 1984 to the summer of 1986.'

'On paper?' Bob spoke for the first time and Michael acknowledged him with a small nod.

'Like his brother, Hawke has a strong military and intelligence background and extraordinary flying skills. He's still the best pilot I know. The second pilot, Dominic Santini was an army trained pilot used to aerial combat and an excellent mechanic. The third member of the team was an ex-police helicopter pilot; again, good flying skills, an outstanding mechanic with additional investigative and field experience.'

'So, on a like for like comparison on paper you would rate the current team over that led by Stringfellow Hawke.' Gordon pressed.

'On paper.' Michael agreed readily. He waited a beat. 'But not in the field.'

Locke's head snapped round to Michael along with those of the three men across the table.

Michael spread his hands out wide. 'In the field, Stringfellow Hawke's team would always win.'

'Why?' Bob asked when the other two men beside him remained silent, seemingly dumbfounded.

'Stringfellow Hawke and his team had a better understanding of Airwolf, and of her capabilities. Hawke was her test pilot; he knew her strengths and her weaknesses inside out while Dominic Santini maintained the helicopter with meticulous care; he knew every inch of the machine and they both taught the third pilot.' Michael took a breath. 'In the air, the combination of Stringfellow Hawke and Airwolf are unmatched.'

'And if you took Airwolf out of the equation,' Gordon began, 'and rated them in the field on a pure intelligence operation?'

'I would still bet my money on Stringfellow Hawke.' Michael said clearly.

'Perhaps we should do a field exercise.' Evan suggested snidely.

'That would be difficult,' Michael said dryly, 'given Dominic Santini is no longer alive.' He raised his hand to stroke his moustache and cover the smile that tugged at his lips. Dom's ghost appeared to him often enough that the concept of death for him had taken on new meaning.

Gordon shot Evan a look and the other man subsided. He shuffled his papers before turning back to Michael. 'Of course, you do have a personal bias.'

Michael smiled not even attempting to duck the question. 'I do. However, I believe you requested my presence to provide an expert opinion on the activities of the current team not to provide a comparison.'

There was a subtle rebuke in the remark and Locke could see both Gordon and Evan flush a little; Delaney seemed amused.

'Moving directly onto the subject as you have raised it,' Gordon said, 'I believe you've read the mission report relating to the Malduke incident?'

Locke sat back and watched as Michael answered Gordon's questions and began to relax as Michael spoke out more times than not in support of the Airwolf team and the decisions that had been taken. He began to notice the underlying sparring that Michael had going with Evan and it was with some surprise that he found himself for the first time since the hearings had begun enjoying the testimony.

It was almost an hour later that Gordon glanced at the clock and turned to his last sheet of paper. 'There are only two incidents remaining that we would like your input, Michael, so if you're happy to continue I suggest we press on rather than take a break.'

Michael nodded, acquiescing, although he reached for his water glass and took a long drink.

'The first of the two incidents concerns a situation approximately three months ago when the Airwolf team were all taken hostage; Agent Locke, here, being abducted in Paris and on information provided by him under torture, the rest of the team being taken at their own Lair.' Gordon didn't spare a glance of sympathy for Locke who had gone rigid at the description of his role in events. 'You and Stringfellow Hawke were pivotal in resolving that situation were you not?'

'Ostensibly under the direction of Deputy Director Evan; yes.' Michael agreed.

Evan shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had passed off his responsibility for the situation to Michael but nobody in the Company was aware that he had nothing to do with the successful resolution; it had been part of his agreement with Michael. Indeed so fully did the Company believe he had control that he had received a smack on the wrist for the incident leaking to the White House, something he personally blamed entirely on Michael.

'And I believe you prevented a nuclear bomb being detonated and the Airwolf machine being compromised with minimal injury?' Gordon continued.

'Saint John Hawke received a flesh wound and Agent Locke sustained injuries associated with his torture. Both made full recoveries.' Michael turned to briefly give Locke an encouraging glance before his gaze returned across the table.

'Do you believe without your involvement the Airwolf team would have been able to extract themselves from the incident?' Gordon asked.

Michael sighed. 'Unfortunately, while I believe the team at the Lair had the capability to get the better of their captors, I don't believe they would have been able to extract themselves without the second team with the bomb being alerted.'

'I understand the mastermind behind the incident was not contained during the operation.' Gordon said.

'No.' Michael agreed. 'Both the men at the Lair and those at the second location were either captured or eliminated but they were working for someone who remains as yet unidentified.'

'Your team relinquished the investigation of this mysterious individual back to the Airwolf team is that right?' Gordon asked.

'As ordered.' Michael confirmed.

'I believe you were also personally involved with a second attack by this mysterious figure in which the helicopter you were travelling in was disabled and while a team tried to contain your party, another was sent to kidnap Jo Santini.'

'Yes.' Michael confirmed.

'The attack at the cabin was led by an individual identified as Angelica Horn?'

'Yes.' Michael answered.

'Again, you relinquished the investigation back to the current Airwolf team?' Gordon said.

'Again, as ordered.' Michael said.

'Do you know the current status of the investigation?' Evan asked sitting forward.

Locke stirred uncomfortably realising where the line of questioning was heading.

'I believe the interrogations have not been successful in eliciting any information regarding the identity of the individual behind the attacks.' Michael said quietly. His body had imperceptibly tensed as though he too expected a surprise.

'Agent Locke.' Gordon turned to Locke unexpectedly. 'Is this your understanding?'

'Yes, sir.' Locke nodded. 'The interrogations have provided no new information.'

'Even that of Angelica Horn who is supposedly married to the individual in question?' Gordon asked derisively.

'That has never been proven and she has certainly not confirmed it.' Locke stated forcefully.

'Is that because Ms Horn has refused to speak to anyone other than Stringfellow Hawke perhaps?' Gordon said.

Michael froze and he resisted the urge to turn and demand an explanation from Locke.

Delaney stirred and pinned Locke with a dark, frank stare. 'Is that true?'

A muscle worked in Locke's jaw. 'Yes.' He answered tersely.

'I take it you haven't agreed to the request.' Delaney said.

Locke shook his head. 'No. I don't believe she has any information of value to offer and is simply trying a delaying tactic.'

'What's your view, Michael?' Delaney asked.

'Horn had an unnatural interest in Hawke which is shared by his daughter.' Michael said. 'It is possible that she might talk with Hawke.'

'We are ready to declare our verdict.' Gordon said gruffly breaking into the conversation. He looked over at Locke. 'We're agreed that you can no longer continue to operate the Airwolf team with complete autonomy. You and your team will transfer under the jurisdiction of Deputy Director Evan. He will be responsible for deciding appropriate missions and determining whether using Airwolf is the best use of Company expense within mission parameters from this point forward. You will continue to provide day to day support with the team and liaise with Deputy Director Evan.'

Locke stiffened. He'd effectively been demoted, he realised. 'Yes, sir.'

'If the performance of the team continues to be questionable we will have to look at the viability of the entire Airwolf project.' Gordon's eyes flickered to Michael briefly. 'Can you contact Stringfellow Hawke for me, Michael? I'd like him to question Angelica Horn as soon as possible.'

'I'll make the arrangements.' Michael agreed rising.

'That's all.' Gordon was up and out of the room so fast Locke barely had time to assimilate that the hearing was over.

Evan gathered together his notes and looked over at Locke. 'I suggest we reconvene to my office.'

Michael and Locke exchanged an awkward look before Locke followed Evan from the conference room.

Delaney gestured at the door. 'I don't know about you, Michael, but I could do with some fresh air.'

'Sounds good.' Michael said picking up his cane.

They made their way out of the Company building and walked a few blocks to a public park. Michael eschewed the vendor coffee that Delaney bought and they made their way to a bench. They had spoken of inconsequential matters on the way and as soon as they both sat those were dropped in unspoken mutual agreement.

'They really handed Evan control.' Michael said with a hint of disbelief.

'He has a good reputation as a Company man.' Delaney said. 'I'm sure he convinced them that had he only had control of the Airwolf team, the entire situation with the nuclear bomb would not have arisen especially as he received all the credit for containing the situation within the Company.'

Michael harrumphed at the gentle rebuke. 'And our plans?' He asked delicately.

'In place.' Delaney said. 'As far as the Company is concerned, I've simply observed on behalf of the President after his expression of concerns regarding the Airwolf operation which led them to do the hearing in the first place. But if the Company makes another mistake with the Airwolf project, we have a chance.'

'Well, we'll certainly get that.' Michael said. 'Evan is an incompetent.'

'I take it Locke and his team are unaware of our plan.' Delaney noted wryly.

Michael nodded. 'They won't like it although they might appreciate the freedom from the Company if it goes ahead.'

'Locke has a problem with Hawke doesn't he?' Delaney said casually sipping his coffee.

'Yes.' Michael didn't bother pretending otherwise.

'You think Horn will talk to Hawke?' Delaney asked.

Michael sighed. 'I don't know but I do know one thing.'

'What's that?' Delaney asked.

'Hawke will do everything he can to make her talk.' Michael said.

Delaney frowned. 'Isn't that a good thing?'

Michael met his gaze worriedly. 'Let's hope so.'

\---

Hawke absently heard the helicopter as he stirred the stew he'd prepared. He gave it one final stir before he threw the towel he had slung over his shoulder on the kitchen bench and walked out to the porch. Saint John followed him. They both leaned on the wooden railing as the chopper came into view.

'Are you sure you don't want me to leave?' Saint John asked a little nervously.

'We're sure.' Hawke said. Caitlin had called to warn him of Erin's early arrival and he had already assured Saint John the cabin had plenty space.

Hawke had been a little surprised at Caitlin's news that Erin had apparently left her husband. Paul seemed like a nice enough guy and the two of them seemed like a solid couple but if Erin needed a refuge for a couple of days to do some thinking, he was happy enough to offer her the sanctuary of the cabin just like he had Saint John. Besides, Erin was his favourite in-law. She had always supported Caitlin and Hawke even when the O'Shaunessy's hadn't really wanted Caitlin to pursue a relationship with him.

The two men made their way over to the landing chopper and ducked under the slowing rotors to help Caitlin and Erin disembark. Hawke gave his sister-in-law a brief hug, tickling the little girl she held under her chin.

'You remember my brother, Saint John?' Hawke said gesturing behind him where Saint John was lurking a little uncertainly.

'Of course.' Erin smiled shyly at Saint John. 'It's nice to see you again.'

'Likewise.' Saint John said with a small smile of his own. 'Let me help you with the bags.'

Hawke left Saint John and Erin and greeted his wife with a kiss as he reached for the rest of the luggage. They made their way into the cabin.

The next few hours passed in relative ease. Erin and Saint John gradually relaxed around each other over the simple dinner; they all enjoyed reacquainting Nicky with his aunt and cousin, and they avoided any controversial topics.

Caitlin gave a deep sigh of relief as she climbed into bed and joined Hawke. She snuggled up to his side and he snapped the light off leaving the large room lit up by the fire that crackled in the hearth.

'That was a big sigh.' Hawke noted in a low voice, his arm cuddling her closer.

'Hmmm.' Caitlin murmured. 'I can't believe Erin left Paul.'

'What happened?' Hawke asked. They hadn't really had a chance to talk on the phone and he hadn't wanted to raise it during the evening.

'He cheated on her.' Caitlin said outraged. 'She caught him with his secretary.'

Hawke stroked her arm soothingly even as a quiet fury at Paul filled him.

'The next time I see him I'm going to punch his lights out.' Caitlin added.

Hawke's eyebrows quirked upward. 'I'll be right beside you.' He murmured.

His response had Caitlin subsiding, her arm tightening around him. They lay in silence for a little while.

'Saint John seems better.' Caitlin said quietly.

Hawke sighed. 'Yeah. We talked.'

Caitlin raised her head to smile at him. 'You talked, huh?'

His lips twitched as her smug expression. 'So he might have needed to talk.' He conceded. He tightened his hold on her and in a sudden move he flipped her to lie beneath him.

'I take it you're not interested in talking.' Caitlin said grinning up at him.

He smiled and kissed her.

Later, with the fire reduced to a smouldering ash, the two occupants of the bed were happily oblivious to the world and their guests stirring downstairs.

Erin padded her way across the living area and pulled on a coat before she silently opened the cabin door and stepped out into the crisp night breeze which gently shifted her red hair, lifting the strands away from her face. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath filling her lungs with clean mountain air, closing her eyes as she let the gentle sounds of the night wash over. A slight sound behind her had her green eyes snapping open and her body whirling around in surprise.

Saint John held up his hands. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'No, it's me, who's sorry.' Erin said keeping her voice low. 'I didn't realise anyone was out here. I'll go back in.'

Saint John shrugged. 'There's plenty of room for both of us.' He patted the porch bench.

Erin hesitated for a moment before she took the couple of steps across the porch to sit beside him.

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a long while before Erin unwillingly shivered.

'Cold?' Saint John asked.

'A little.' Erin admitted. 'But this view is worth it.' She gestured out at the silvery lake and the shadowy mountains back lit with the moon.

'Yeah.' Saint John agreed. 'It is incredible.'

'They have a good life, don't they?' Erin commented wistfully. 'Beautiful home, beautiful kid and they're so in love each other.'

Saint John smiled wryly recalling his thoughts from earlier that day when he had been sat on the same porch bench with his brother. 'Yeah, they have a great life.'

Erin glanced across at him. His face was half-hidden in shadow but there was something… 'So are you as jealous as I am?' She asked.

He started a little in surprise at how well she had read him. He forced himself to relax as he caught the understanding in her eyes. 'Probably more.' He admitted keeping his tone light. 'You have the great kid.'

Erin gave a reluctant chuckle. 'That's true.' She sighed. 'At least there's one good thing to come out of my marriage with Paul.'

'Do you mind if I ask what happened?' His curiosity coated every word.

She shook her head. 'I caught him cheating.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Erin sighed. 'He went the whole cliché and did it with his secretary.' She sighed. 'I mean, I knew we'd drifted apart since Sophie was born but I never thought he would cheat.'

'You didn't suspect?' Saint John asked gently.

'Nope.' Erin gave a humourless laugh. 'I mean I noticed his new secretary was pretty; I was even a little jealous but I never suspected. How stupid am I?'

'Not stupid at all.' Saint John said softly.

Her eyes narrowed on him. 'That sounds like the voice of experience.'

'I got played recently myself.' Saint John found himself confiding.

'Oh?'

'An ex-girlfriend.' Saint John said folding his arms across his chest. 'She got herself in a mess with drugs and tried to con me.' he sighed. 'She committed suicide.'

'I'm sorry.' Erin said sincerely.

Saint John nodded acknowledging the condolences.

They were both quiet for a moment before Saint John heard Erin giggle.

'What?' He asked.

'I was just thinking; look at the two of us. I mean we're the eldest, right? We're supposed to be there for them and look at us; both of us running to our younger brother and sister to help us because our lives are a mess.' Erin paused. 'I mean not that your life is a mess, I just…'

'No,' Saint John interrupted her, 'you're right. My life is a mess.' His lips twisted. 'And you're right; I always thought it would be the other way around. String was supposed to be the one who ran to me.' He sighed. 'He always used to.'

Erin regarded him thoughtfully. 'I guess it's not been easy coming home after all this time.'

'No.' Saint John said. 'But we're getting there.'

'He loves you very much.' Erin said.

'I know.' Saint John said.

'Why did you stay away so long?' Erin asked curious.

Saint John shrugged. 'For reasons that don't really seem all that important anymore.'

Erin nodded and stayed silent realising with his answer that he didn't want to talk about it.

Saint John shifted on the bench and decided to change the subject. 'So are you going to give your husband another chance?'

'No.' Erin shook her head. 'He blew it. I told him that I was coming to the christening and when I got back I expected him to be out of the house.'

'Good for you.' Saint John said.

'Yeah. Good for me.' Erin forced a smile. 'I should never have married him.'

'Why did you?' Saint John asked.

'Because he was a nice guy and everybody liked him.' She sighed. 'And it was expected. You know my Mom's always told Caitlin what a great example I am, how she should be more like me but I've been thinking about it and I think I should be more like Caitlin.'

'How'd you mean?'

'She's just done what was right for her.' Erin said simply. She made a wave to encompass the scene in front of them. 'It seems to have worked.'

'I get the impression this weekend could get a little rocky with your Mom.' Saint John commented.

Erin grimaced. 'She's not happy about the christening.'

'What about you?' Saint John asked a little tentatively.

'I would have liked to have been godmother.' Erin admitted. 'But I know how much Michael and Marella mean to Caitlin and Hawke. They were there for them both during some difficult times.'

Saint John nodded slowly.

'It's not easy though.' Erin continued. 'There are times when I see Caitlin with Marella and I kinda can't help feel a little jealous.'

'You're not the only one.' Saint John said and waved a hand at her questioning glance. 'I kinda feel the same way about Hawke and Michael.'

Erin nodded understandingly. She smiled. 'Looks like this christening's going to be fun.' She remarked dryly.

Saint John gave a laugh. 'Yeah.'

They settled back in comfortable silence. A breeze drifted across them and they both shivered.

'It's getting cold out here.' Saint John said rubbing his hands together.

'I hadn't noticed.' Erin said smiling at him. 'Must be the company.'

Saint John smiled back. 'I guess we should head back in.'

Erin nodded and they both stood up. They made their way back inside the cabin stealthily and whispered good night before they went back to their own bedrooms.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Saint John's mood was lighter than it had been for days as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled at the remnants of breakfast crockery and cutlery in the sink and at the full pot of coffee. He glanced up the stairs. The door to the master bedroom was open; Hawke and Caitlin must be up already, he mused. He made his way out to the porch and found them sat together on the bench with Nicky and sharing a coffee mug. He smiled remembering his own middle of the night conversation with Erin. He sat down on the porch floor beside the bench and stretched his legs out as he returned their greetings.

'So what's on the agenda for today?' He asked as he took a long swallow of his coffee. 'You guys going in to work?'

'That was the plan.' Caitlin said adjusting her hold on Nicky. 'But I think I should probably take a couple of days off with Erin around.'

'I could look after her for you.' Saint John offered. 'Take her into LA shopping or to the beach.'

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed on him and Caitlin's surprise was written across her face.

Saint John shrugged. 'It's not like I'm busy.'

'Are you sure?' Caitlin asked doubtfully.

'Sure I'm sure.' Saint John said.

Caitlin sighed. 'Well, OK, but we'll take Nicky into the crèche.'

'I can take of him.' Saint John insisted.

Caitlin shook her head and smiled knowingly. 'You're going to have enough to handle with Erin and Sophie, trust me.'

'We should get ready if we're going in.' Hawke said.

'I'll get Nicky's stuff together.' Caitlin rose and went inside, stepping over Saint John's legs on the way.

'You really sure about spending the day with Erin?' Hawke asked.

Saint John let out a huff of annoyance. 'I said so, didn't I?'

'Yes.' Hawke said. 'But it's not like you two know each other really well.'

Saint John hesitated and shrugged. 'We kinda got talking last night when you two went to bed.'

'Oh?'

Saint John flushed at the overtone Hawke had packed into the single word. 'We both couldn't sleep and met out here by coincidence.' He gestured with his mug. 'We got along just fine.'

Hawke was silent but continued to regard him with a thoughtful expression.

'What?' Saint John demanded.

Hawke sighed and got to his feet. 'Look, just…just be careful, huh? Erin's going through a tough time…'

'I know. She told me.' Saint John said defensively.

'And so are you.' Hawke continued. 'Just try to remember that.'

'I get it.' Saint John said.

Hawke considered whether he should say something else and decided to leave it. He went inside to help Caitlin but he was still worrying about his brother's sudden interest in playing tour guide for Erin when they arrived at Red Star, the complex which housed Michael's project, dropped Nicky into the crèche and made their way up to Marella's office.

Marella had one of the nicer offices in the building. It was on the corner with huge windows that looked out on the harsh landscape of Devil's Anvil. She had decorated the office in neutral, natural colours and the overall effect was welcoming if professional. Caitlin nodded a hello to Marella's assistant who waved them in with the news they were expected. They both stopped in the doorway surprised to see Michael with Marella.

'When did you get back?' Hawke asked as they made their way into the office fully and took their usual seats in front of Marella's desk. He'd been aware of Michael's trip to Washington.

'Late last night.' Michael said perching on the front of the desk.

'Early this morning.' Marella corrected, her dark eyes chiding her fiancé. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight French plait and she was wearing an all-white outfit that matched Michael's usual white suit.

'How did it go?' Hawke asked.

Michael sighed. 'Locke and his team got reassigned to Deputy Director Evan.'

'You mean the idiot who had jurisdiction over that incident with the bomb?' Hawke checked incredulous.

'That's the one.' Michael confirmed.

'Wow.' Caitlin shook her head. 'So what happens now?'

Michael shrugged. 'The team are back in business but the Company think they'll have more control if Evan sets the missions and has control over mission direction.'

'My brother isn't going to like that.' Hawke commented.

'I can't say I blame him,' Michael said, 'and I don't think Locke was too keen on the idea either.' He rubbed his moustache. 'There was something else.'

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

'Angelica Horn has said that she'll talk,' Michael held Hawke's gaze, 'but only to you.'

Caitlin snorted. 'Like we're going to agree to that.'

Hawke and Michael both looked over at her.

'What?' She looked from one to the other, finally settling on her husband. 'You can't be serious.'

'None of the other prisoners have revealed any information about this mysterious boss figure that has been behind the two attacks on the Airwolf team.' Marella said walking round to join Michael at the front of the desk.

'You said yourself that Angelica said she was married to this man.' Michael added. 'She could be a very valuable source of information.'

'She's using this opportunity to get to Hawke. I can't believe you're going to fall for it.' Caitlin shot back. She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

Michael gestured at Hawke. The silent message that Caitlin was his wife and Hawke was responsible for dealing with her was so clear could have been spoken out loud.

Hawke sighed and turned to meet his wife's furious blue-green eyes. 'Cait, I don't want to meet with her.'

'Then we're agreed,' Caitlin began.

'But,' Hawke continued, 'on the off chance that she does have some information we can't ignore her.'

'Yes, we can.' Caitlin insisted.

'Caitlin.' Hawke said exasperated. He held her gaze firmly.

She sighed heavily. 'Well, if you're going to do this I'm coming with you.'

Hawke turned back to Michael. 'So how do we do this?'

'They're expecting us.' Michael said. 'I've had a helicopter prepped to take us to the Company holding facility.'

'Just as long as I'm flying.' Hawke said as he got to his feet, Caitlin following him.

'I didn't expect anything else.' Michael said muttered as he watched the couple walk out of the office.

Marella handed him his cane. 'Have fun.' She smirked at his disgusted expression before she kissed him goodbye.

\---

The Company holding centre was located in an industrial area on the outskirts of LA. The building looked like a warehouse from the outside but inside it was high tech with sterile corridors, white walls and bright lights.

Deputy Director Evan met them in a small observation room. One wall was a bank of monitors all showing video feed of the holding cells and interview rooms. Evan motioned for them to join him.

Hawke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 'Evan.'

'Hawke.'

The two men indulged in a mutual staring match before Evan broke the gaze and turned to Michael. 'Michael.'

'Marshall.'

'I don't believe we've met.' Evan said staring at Caitlin.

'Caitlin Hawke.' Caitlin held out her hand and he shook it frowning as he registered the surname. His quick glance at her rings had Caitlin looking over at Hawke wryly.

'So how are we going to do this?' Hawke asked diverting Evan's attention from his wife. He knew Locke had reported their existence to the Company but he still didn't like her being exposed.

'Horn has made it clear she'll speak to you and only you; no other people in the room.'

Caitlin folded her arms and scowled.

'We'll watch from here.' Evan pointed at one of the monitors behind him. They all stared at the picture of the woman sitting at the table. Even in the plain orange jumpsuit, her long blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail and no make-up, Angelica Horn was an attractive woman.

'She knows she's waiting for you.' Evan said. 'When you go in, your objective…'

'I know what the objective is.' Hawke said bluntly. 'We get information about the guy behind the two attacks on the Airwolf team.'

'Look, I don't want you screwing this up.' Evan said his chest puffing out.

Hawke's blue eyes turned to ice. 'It's not me who'll screw up.'

Evan backed down under Hawke's glare. 'OK. Your interview with Horn will be on this monitor here. We'll be able to see and hear everything in the room. The cameras are hidden so she should be unaware that we'll be watching.'

'Let's do this.' Hawke said.

Evan nodded. He gestured at a guard. 'Rick will show you to the room. You can go in. You're going to have to leave your gun. We can't risk her getting hold of it.'

Hawke reached to the small of his back and brought out the gun. He handed it to Caitlin before he followed Rick to the interrogation room. It was a short walk down a couple of corridors on the same floor.

Rick slid a card through a reader and opened the door. 'Knock when you want out.'

'Right.' Hawke entered the room.

It was cold. He noticed the chill as he entered and was glad he was wearing his jacket. The aim was obviously to make the prisoner uncomfortable.

Angelica rose from the plastic chair. 'Hawke.'

'Angelica.' Hawke heard the door close behind him.

'I can't believe you're here.' Angelica said softly, her blue eyes drinking in the sight of him.

'I'm here,' Hawke said putting his hands back in his pockets, 'and you've got thirty seconds to tell me something I want to hear or I'm gone.'

She stared at him in shock. 'But…'

'No game playing, Angelica.' Hawke said holding her gaze firmly. 'You got something to tell me, tell me or I leave. Right now.'

Angelica stared at him for a long moment although gauging his resolve. She nodded slowly and waved at the chair opposite her. 'You should make yourself comfortable.'

Hawke took his time walking over to the chair. They sat down together and Hawke leaned back expectantly.

'I want a guarantee,' Angelica began, 'that you'll protect me.'

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upwards. 'If you give us information we'll protect you.'

'Not the Company.' Angelica insisted. 'You.'

'Angelica…' Hawke made to leave.

'The man you're after is very dangerous, Hawke.' Angelica said quickly. 'He has contacts everywhere. If I tell you everything my life is forfeit; I need that guarantee.' She looked over at him intently. 'I need your promise that you'll protect me.'

Hawke considered his options as he absently rubbed his chin. He sighed. 'You have it.'

She nodded. 'I don't really know where to begin. I guess when Daddy died.' She said leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. She rubbed the fingers of one hand nervously with the fingers of the other. She looked anywhere but at Hawke. 'I couldn't understand why Daddy was after your…wife.' She struggled to say the word. 'We argued about him going to the clinic and he told me the truth; that he wasn't my father. That my mother must have screwed some other man and I was no longer the chosen heir.' Her lips twisted. 'I was in shock. He sent me on ahead to the hideout in Brazil. We learned of his death from a source we had inside the FIRM.' She gestured. 'Daddy had made all the arrangements for the eventuality and I followed them to the letter ending up on a small Caribbean island.'

She shifted in her chair. 'I stayed there for a while. Grieved for my father. It was a nice place and eventually for the first time in my life I realised I was free.' She looked at him. 'You have no idea how intoxicating that was.'

He looked back at her impassively, hiding the compassion and sympathy her words had evoked, reminding himself that she was a consummate actress.

'I started to wonder about who my real father was and I guess I got curious.' Angelica admitted. 'I went looking. I tracked down my old nurse. She told me that my mother had an affair with one of my father's business partners.' She gestured. 'Back when my father pretended he was just another business man. I contacted him; Val Andrews. He's got a lot of ex-wives but no children. He welcomed me and started to get me involved with the business.'

Hawke registered the name and frowned. He'd heard the name before.

'He owns several casinos and hotels out on the strip in Vegas.' Angelica said seeing his confusion. 'He's a legit business man or at least he is on the surface.'

'But?' Hawke prompted.

'He's Mob connected.'

'How connected?' Hawke said.

'He has fingers into most of the major Mob families in the country.' Angelica said. 'He doesn't care about rivalries or allegiances. He'll work with any of them.' She kept her eyes on Hawke. 'The Beliro's, the Scantori's, the Danning's, the Cordelli's.'

Hawke didn't flicker, didn't react. He knew she had thrown the last name in for a reason; to tell him she knew about his connection to the Cordelli's. What he didn't know was how and why.

'And he knows a lot about their operations, about their businesses, about their latest dealings.' Angelica said. 'They trust him so much that he sometimes acts as facilitator to help negotiate peace when one of the relationships gets too heated or goes sour.' She picked up the water glass on the table and took a sip. 'Just after New Year, Val was asked to hold a summit meeting between two warring factions. I wasn't aware of who, just that the summit was taking place. About an hour after it started, Val came up to our suite of rooms. He said that he needed me to come down and talk with them.' She looked up at him. 'It seems your name had come up and I'd told Val about you, about your dealings with my father so he knew I knew about you.'

Hawke felt his guard go up a little more.

'There were two men in the room. One of them was Giovanni Cordelli, the current heir to the throne of the Cordelli family. He's ruthless, a cold-blooded killer but he doesn't have an interest in vengeance unless it's to benefit the business. Unfortunately, he's often over-ruled by his father Antonio. Antonio's old but he still rules the family with a rod of iron.' Angelica took a breath. 'The other was a man named Matt Sterling.'

Hawke recognised the name; they'd come across Sterling a couple of years before during a mission to find the mother of a young boy, Le, who Hawke had thought might be his nephew. Sterling was a legitimate business man, heralded as a philanthropist and all-round American hero yet he had made his money backed by the Mob. Sterling hadn't been the focus of the mission though; they had rescued Le's mother and, she and Le were now living happily with the family of Le's father in Seattle. Hawke had mainly forgotten about Sterling.

'It seemed both men had discovered that you were a common interest.' Angelica continued. 'I was asked about you and my father.'

'You told them about Airwolf.' Hawke concluded.

'Yes.' Angelica didn't see the point of denying it. 'Cordelli wasn't interested in Airwolf but he did consider you a threat. I believe the family have been searching for your parents for some time to take revenge for the death of Antonio's brother, Angelo, and they have been monitoring you ever since Edward Sallis made the mistake of going after Dominic Santini. They had heard rumours that with the return of your brother you had decided to search for your family and find a way to take the Cordelli's out of the equation. They had stepped up their own search; even asked Val to do some tracking.'

Hawke briefly wondered how the Cordelli's had heard rumours; he had thought that their plans had been a tightly kept secret. He returned his attention to Angelica.

'Sterling considered you to be nothing more than an annoyance; you'd ruined one of his operations one time but it had seemed an indirect consequence of another mission.' Angelica paused and took another drink. 'He was interested Airwolf though. They concluded their business and Sterling invited me to dinner.' She blushed. 'Ten days later we were married.'

'Fast.' Hawke commented.

'He romanced me, made me feel special.' Angelica looked up and pinned Hawke with her blue eyes. 'Nobody had me feel like that since you.'

Hawke gestured at her. 'You're married to Sterling.'

'Yes.'

'And he's behind the two attacks to grab Airwolf.' Hawke checked.

'Yes.' Angelica agreed. 'With the first attack, he was primarily after the money that's why he had the bomb but he never intended to return Airwolf or her crew. With the second he figured the women would be easier to control if he used them to get Airwolf. But you won't be able to link any of the attacks to him. He's careful.'

'Not too careful.' Hawke commented. 'He must have known if you got captured, there was a chance his cover would be blown.'

'I believe I was meant to be eliminated on that last mission.' Angelica admitted. 'Sterling would have taken Jo Santini, and left me behind to muddy the waters of who was responsible.' She sighed. 'My usefulness ended the moment I'd told him everything I knew or my father knew about Airwolf and you. But he doesn't know that I spent my time learning as much as I could about his operation. I have a lot I can tell you. That's why I need your protection.'

As though to punctuate her point, the lights went out in the room plunging them both into darkness.

'Hawke?' Angelica's voice trembled through the pitch black.

Hawke made his way around the table and grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of her chair and backed away to the far side of the room from the door.

'Do you have a gun?' Angelica whispered as the door began to open.

'Stay quiet and stay down.' Hawke hissed.

A man appeared in the doorway and Hawke launched himself at the shadowy figure. They went down with a grunt from his assailant. Something metallic scuttled across the floor. Hawke wrestled with the man assimilating his weight, height and shape; it was Rick. He managed to land one punch and another but Rick was getting his own blows in and suddenly Hawke lost his grip and found himself flying through the air. He landed with a muffled thump.

Angelica screamed but the sound was abruptly strangled.

Hawke caught his breath and got to his feet.

The lights snapped back on.

Hawke blinked at the tableau in front of him; Rick was stood over Angelica with his hands around her neck. He threw himself across the room and tried to pull Rick away from Angelica.

'Hawke!' Caitlin's yell had him looking over his shoulder to see her poised, gun ready. He moved out of the way and she took her shot.

Rick jerked as the bullet hit him and lost his grip on Angelica. Hawke pulled her out from underneath him as Caitlin took a second shot and Rick slumped to the floor. Caitlin hurried across to him and felt Rick's neck for a pulse.

'He's alive.' She looked across and scowled at the sight of Angelica clinging to Hawke and sobbing pitifully.

Her husband gave a small shrug as he patted Angelica's shoulder.

'You see?' Angelica gasped between sobs. 'I'm not safe. You have to protect me.'

Michael entered the room and took in the scene with one brief glance. 'Let's move to another room.'

'Yes. Let's.' Caitlin said dryly.

Hawke pushed Angelica ahead of him and followed Michael as some medics and other guards entered to deal with Rick.

Evan met them half-way down the corridor and directed them into another room. Hawke manoeuvred Angelica to the sofa and disentangled himself from her grasp, motioning for a medic to see to her.

Evan cleared his throat. 'I can't believe Rick was part of this.'

'Obviously, Sterling's influence is greater than we thought or could have anticipated.' Michael commented. 'We need to move her. She's too much of a target here.'

'I'm not going anywhere without Hawke.' Angelica said determinedly. 'I said I'll only speak with him and I meant it.'

Hawke avoided Caitlin's gaze and rocked back on his heels uncomfortably.

'Agreed.' Evan said. 'We should move her to a safe house and continue to debrief her.'

'What safe house?' Hawke asked gruffly. 'You couldn't even protect her here.'

'You have somewhere in mind?' Michael asked stepping in before Evan could respond.

'Yeah.' Hawke said ramming his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'I do.'

'Sterling is aware of the location of your cabin.' Evan said.

'That wasn't the cabin I was thinking of.' Hawke retorted.

Caitlin frowned. 'Doc's?'

Hawke nodded at her warily.

'That could work as a temporary measure.' Michael said. 'It's remote, isolated and only a few people know of its location.'

'We could keep Angelica there until you could arrange something more permanent.' Hawke replied.

'I can make the arrangements for a new life somewhere else.' Michael agreed.

'I can make the arrangements.' Evan insisted.

'I think we established your organisation might be compromised.' Hawke snapped impatiently.

He and Evan glared at each other.

Evan sighed. 'Will you at least let the Airwolf team escort you and provide the protection once you're done debriefing her?'

Hawke didn't hide his surprise at Evan's suggestion.

Angelica frowned as she saw Hawke waver. 'You gave me your word you'd protect me. I won't talk unless…'

'I did and I will.' Hawke bit out unhappily not looking at Caitlin or at Angelica; he missed how Angelica's eyes flashed triumphantly at his wife.

'Perhaps we should continue this conversation outside.' Caitlin suggested.

They all followed her out into the corridor and they closed the door on Angelica who waited alone in the room.

'I don't think this is a good idea.' Caitlin said firmly.

'Caitlin…' Hawke began exasperatedly.

'She's playing you.' Caitlin pointed out. 'The hints about knowing about the Cordelli's, about your family. She was married to Sterling for what a month at most when they attacked the cabin. How much could she possibly know about his operation?'

'We need to find out.' Michael said authoratively.

'He's right, Caitlin.' Hawke said folding his arms.

'She's likely to continue talking absolute nonsense if it means she gets to keep you with her.' Caitlin said frustrated. 'Why can't you all see that?'

'We have to take that risk.' Michael insisted.

'No, we don't.' Caitlin said.

'Look, it'll be a few days before the arrangements will be in place for her to disappear.' Michael said. 'Why don't we agree that we'll try to get as much information from her as possible in that time?'

'And how long is a few days?' Caitlin said furiously. 'We have a christening.'

'We could postpone…' Hawke let the rest of the sentence go unspoken at the flash of anger that rippled across Caitlin's pale face.

'Postpone?' She repeated incredulous. She shook her head. 'And I can't believe we're just going to let her go. In case you've all forgotten, she's a criminal who has aided and abetted in kidnapping, attempted murder, extortion and terrorism.'

'And who's providing us with valuable information.' Evan insisted.

'What information?' Caitlin asked. 'So far all she's given us is the name of the individual behind the attacks and we only have her word on that.'

'I don't think she's lying.' Hawke said defensively.

'No, you wouldn't.' Caitlin retorted.

Hawke bristled. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

She returned his glare measure for measure. 'I mean you've fallen for her line of bull hook, line and sinker. She's got exactly what she wanted; you promising to be her own personal hero, night and day.'

Hawke flushed. 'She does need protection, Cait.'

'Fine.' Caitlin bit out. 'Then let the Airwolf team protect her.'

'I gave her my word.' Hawke said his blue eyes glinting a warning not to push him.

'I seem to recall you making me a promise too.' Caitlin said angrily.

'I don't think we have time for marital spats.' Evan said brusquely.

Caitlin shot him a furious look but she turned and stalked a couple of steps down the corridor.

Evan sighed. 'We need to move quickly to secure her.' He nodded at Hawke. 'I think her husband will probably expect if she was moved, you'd move her by helicopter. I think we should go with a ground vehicle.'

Hawke shrugged. 'Fine with me but I think an aerial escort would be good idea if we're on the ground.' He gestured at Evan. 'Airwolf could take out any attack if we did get made.'

'OK.' Evan acquiesced. 'I'll arrange for Locke and his team to provide an escort.' His brown eyes flickered towards Caitlin who was leaning on the wall of the corridor, her face set in an angry frown and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. 'I also think your wife is right; it would be a good idea for them to provide the protection detail.' He waved away the protest he could see starting on Hawke's face. 'I'm not suggesting you relinquish your place completely. If Angelica Horn is more likely to be cooperative when you're around, I'm fine with that but I think it would be worthwhile having back up.'

Michael tapped his cane on the floor. 'He has a point, Hawke.'

Hawke nodded. 'OK. The Airwolf team can provide additional back-up at the cabin but only them. Nobody else gets the coordinates.'

Evan agreed swiftly. 'Michael, perhaps it would be best for you and Mrs Hawke to leave and start making the long term arrangements. I'll organise everything for the transfer of Angelica to the cabin with the Airwolf team myself.' He walked away before Michael could argue.

'Is that OK with you?' Michael asked Hawke.

Hawke nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'The sooner we can get those permanent arrangements in place the better.' He glanced up the corridor at his unhappy wife. 'Give us a minute?'

Michael gestured at the room. 'I'll keep our guest company.'

Hawke waited until the door closed before he approached Caitlin. He hovered by her side and wished she'd look at him. 'This isn't about you and me.' He said finally.

'Isn't it?' Caitlin raised her head and he was shocked at the anger in her eyes. 'She tried to kill me a couple of months ago…'

'I haven't forgotten.' He said brusquely.

'Haven't you? Because it seems to me you've forgotten a lot.' Caitlin said. 'She's always wanted you and now she has you.'

'She doesn't have me.' His frustration coated his words and he thrust a hand through his short brown hair. 'I'm just babysitting her until Michael puts her somewhere safe.'

'Sure even if that means postponing Nicky's christening.' Caitlin said dryly.

'You heard her; she might have information about the Cordelli's, or about my family or…'

'Or she might know nothing and used what she did know to pull you in.' Caitlin said her own frustration raising her voice.

They stared at each other angrily.

'You don't trust me.' Hawke said in disbelief.

'I trust you.' Caitlin said defensively. 'This isn't about trust.'

'Isn't it?' Hawke bit out. 'You don't trust me being alone with her. You think I'm going to choose her over you…'

'You just did.' Caitlin shouted breaking into his angry spiel. She lowered her voice. 'You just did choose her over me and she knows it.'

Hawke inwardly flinched as he acknowledged she was right.

She shook her head. 'Tell Michael I'll meet him at the chopper.'

'Cait…' Hawke reached out and caught her arm.

She jerked herself free. 'Don't.' Her blue-green eyes met his briefly and he took an involuntary step back at the hurt in them. He watched her walk away from him and wondered what the hell he'd just done and if he was ever going to make it right again.

\---

Saint John watched Erin wipe away the ice-cream smears from Sophie's face wistfully. They were sat outside a small café on the boulevard at Venice beach, eating ice-cream and sipping coffee while watching the world of sunshine and surf go by in front of them.

'This is a great.' Erin said. 'Thanks so much for bringing us.'

'My pleasure.' Saint John said.

'Did you used to do that?' Erin asked indicating a couple of guys carrying surf boards as they passed on their way down to the beach

'Surf? Sure.' Saint John nodded.

'So what's stopping you getting back out there?' Erin asked picking up Sophie to cuddle her.

'Age.' Saint John said ruefully. 'Surfing's a young man's game.'

'I think they'd be some surfers who'd disagree with you.' Erin laughed.

'I'm sure they are.' Saint John said. 'Personally, I'd quite like to settle down.'

'So what's stopping you doing that?' Erin asked curious.

Saint John tried to affect a blasé expression. 'Haven't met the right girl yet.' He said lightly picking up his coffee.

Erin's green eyes narrowed on him. 'Really? Because I could have sworn you were in love with Jo.'

He choked on his drink and she watched as he spluttered and tried to mop himself up.

'Sorry.' She said insincerely.

'How did you know?' Saint John said wiping his hands on a napkin.

'Well, I didn't really,' Erin said, 'until you confirmed it just now.' She had guessed based on how Saint John had acted around the blonde pilot.

Saint John stared at her. 'So you asked me…?'

'Expecting a denial.' Erin said cheerily.

'Sneaky.' Saint John commented.

'It runs in the family.' Erin admitted. 'Jo seems nice.'

'She is.' Saint John agreed. 'She's great.'

'And she's single.' Erin stressed.

'Not really.' Saint John gestured with the napkin. 'She's seeing Mike.'

'Mike?' Erin frowned. 'Are you sure? Because I didn't get that vibe from them at all.'

'You didn't?' Saint John said surprised.

'No. I mean they were sure flirting a lot and everything but it didn't seem all that serious to me.' Erin took a sip of her drink.

'It didn't?' Saint John said.

'No.' Erin shrugged. 'If you hadn't told me they were together, I would never have guessed.'

Saint John considered her words thoughtfully. What if Erin was right? What if Jo wasn't with Mike?

Erin watched the play of emotion on Saint John's face. 'You do know for certain that they are together, don't you? It isn't just some assumption you've made.'

Saint John didn't answer and she read the truth in his eyes.

'Saint John.' Erin chided. 'If you love her, you should ask her otherwise you'll lose her because of something you don't even know for certain.'

'That's good advice.' Saint John said feeling a little sheepish.

'Any time.' Erin said.

Saint John felt his bleeper vibrate. He frowned and picked it up. 'Excuse me a minute.' He headed to the inside of the café where there was a phone and rang the airfield.

'Santini Air.' Jo answered breezily.

'It's me, Jo.'

'Hi, we're back in business with the Lady. Locke just called. He needs us to provide an escort for Hawke.'

'Why does String need an escort?' Saint John asked.

'Apparently there was an attempt on Angelica Horn's life.' Jo answered. 'He's taking her to some cabin he knows in the Halynon National Park while Michael makes arrangements for her to go into protection. We're to stay with Hawke at the cabin with Angelica.'

'OK. I'll bring Erin back to the airfield. Can you arrange for someone to fly her back home?'

'Sure.' Jo said. 'I'll take care of it.'

'Thanks.' Saint John hung up and turned back to give Erin the bad news.

They made their way back to the airfield and Saint John saw her safely into the chopper Jo had organised before he headed for the Santini Air chopper.

Jo waited until he was securely inside before she grasped the cyclic and made them airborne.

'Where's Mike?' Saint John asked.

'He went on ahead to prep Airwolf.' Jo answered as she turned toward the Lair.

Saint John wondered whether he should ask her like Erin had suggested. The words hovered on his lips and he swallowed them. After the mission, he decided; he would ask her after the mission.

'So what's the deal with us protecting Angelica Horn?' Saint John asked.

'Don't ask me but I doubt whether Caitlin's too happy.' Jo murmured.

Saint John recalled the story that String had told him and silently agreed.

'Erin seems nice.' Jo remarked.

'Yeah, she is.' Saint John said. 'It's a shame about her husband. He doesn't deserve her.'

Jo registered his protectiveness over the other woman and frowned. Was Saint John falling for Erin? She couldn't blame him; Erin was very pretty and she always seemed very nice whenever they had met before. She sighed.

'Are you OK?' Saint John asked.

'Sure. Why wouldn't I be?' Jo searched for something to cover her moment of jealousy. 'I was just thinking about this new arrangement Locke described.'

'What new arrangement?' Saint John said.

'Sorry, I'd forgotten we hadn't told you yet. Locke says the team is under the jurisdiction of some guy called Evan.' Jo said. 'Apparently he'll be deciding the missions and whether we use Airwolf or not from now on.'

'Seriously?' Saint John was astounded. 'Locke agreed to that?'

'I don't think he had much choice.' Jo said. 'I think he either agreed to it or we were out of business permanently.'

'Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.' Saint John said without thinking.

Jo glanced over the cockpit. 'What do you mean?'

Saint John looked back at her. 'Just that I'm tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I love flying Airwolf but I never expected to be chasing around doing missions when I got out of Burma.' He waved a hand vaguely. 'I only really signed up to it to keep Locke from looking too closely for String and Caitlin.'

'I know what you mean.' Jo smiled at his surprise. 'I've kinda liked not being shot at the last few weeks.'

There was a companionable silence for the rest of the journey. Jo stowed the chopper under a nearby outcropping where it wouldn't be seen easily from the air and they made their way into the Lair. They found Locke and Mike sat despondently on the metal platform that housed a range of security and communication consoles. Airwolf stood resplendent in the centre of the cave bathed in early afternoon sunlight.

'What's going?' Saint John asked.

'We've been stood down.' Locke said throwing a pen at the computer monitor.

'Why?' Saint John said leaning over the yellow railing.

'Deputy Director Evan called. He said there had been a change in plan and that he'd decided to go with a regular Company escort rather than Airwolf.' Locke elaborated.

'Does String know?' Saint John asked.

'I guess he does.' Locke said.

'I can't believe he would agree to the change.' Jo said perplexed.

'He probably didn't have a choice.' Locke said bitterly folding his arms over his Airwolf suit.

Mike was also dressed in the lilac uniform; part of their preparation for their anticipated departure. 'This sucks.'

'You got that right.' Locke said.

'Isn't there anything we can do?' Jo asked.

'Nope.' Locke said.

'Let's go anyway.' Saint John suggested.

Mike grinned. 'Now you're talking.' He sprang to his feet.

'No!' Locke yelled at them stopping them in their tracks as they headed to the helicopter. 'Look, I know this sucks but we have to follow orders. If we turn up when we've been ordered to stand down, the Company will take it as a sign Evan can't control us and they will shut us down.'

Saint John held Locke's gaze before he nodded. 'OK. We'll try it your way.' He absently agreed as Jo suggested they run some maintenance checks on Airwolf while they were all at the Lair and went to change into his uniform. He frowned. He had a bad feeling about being stood down and he only hoped his brother was OK.

\---

Caitlin stared out of Marella's office window sightlessly. She didn't see the majestic rock in front of her, her mind on her earlier argument with Hawke.

'Hey.' Marella walked over and put a comforting arm around her. 'I made you some tea.'

Caitlin allowed herself to be led over to the seating area and accepted the tea-cup with a murmured word of thanks.

'You want to talk about it?' Marella asked gently. Michael had filled her in on what had happened when he and Caitlin had arrived back from the Company holding centre.

'What's there to talk about?' Caitlin asked sadly.

'Caitlin, Hawke would never cheat on you,' Marella began.

'I know that.' Caitlin said quickly. 'I trust him, Marella, I do. It's just…'

'Just?' Marella prompted when Caitlin's voice fell away.

'He chose her over me.' Caitlin said in a quiet voice. Tears flooded her eyes and suddenly the hurt she was feeling rolled over her. She hurriedly put the china cup down and covered her face with her hands, the tears spilling over her fingers.

Marella moved to sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 'I'm sure Hawke would never choose Angelica Horn over you.'

'No?' Caitlin asked brokenly. 'Then tell me why he has to personally take her to a remote cabin and watch over her until Michael can make arrangements for her to permanently enter some kind of witness protection. Why he would miss his son's christening?'

Marella patted her back soothingly. 'Michael said Hawke gave his word so she'd talk to them.'

'I know and I know how important keeping his promise is to Hawke.' Caitlin admitted. 'But this is Angelica Horn.'

Marella handed her a box of tissues. Caitlin pulled one free and started to rub at her nose and wet cheeks.

'She manipulated him perfectly.' Caitlin said. 'Again.'

'You mean hinting that she knew something about his search for his family and about the Cordelli's?' Marella sighed. 'Yeah, Michael told me about that too.'

'She knew just what would get his interest. Hawke always stops thinking when it comes to finding his family.' Caitlin sighed and blew her nose. 'And she was gleeful about him saying he would protect her, you could see it.' She grimaced. 'You'd think he would have learned from the first time he met her.'

'He would never have meant to hurt you.' Marella said softly. 'Not deliberately.'

'I know.' Caitlin said. 'But he knows how I feel about her – hell, she almost killed me a couple of months ago – and he did it anyway.'

Marella urged her to take the cup back and take a drink. 'Are you guys going to be OK?'

Caitlin took a sip of the tea, letting the warm liquid soothe her throat. 'I don't know.'

Marella didn't know what to say to comfort Caitlin. She took a deep breath.

The office door was flung open. Michael hurried in.

'What's wrong?' Caitlin said putting her cup down and standing up with Marella as he came to a halt in front of them.

'Evan cancelled Airwolf as the escort.' Michael said.

'Hawke would never have agreed to that.' Caitlin said.

'I know.' Michael confirmed. 'My source told me Evan's put a normal Company escort helicopter with them. They left for the cabin thirty minutes ago.'

'God, Michael, that crew could be compromised and if Sterling really wants to eliminate Angelica they won't stand a chance against a gun-ship in the middle of the park.' Caitlin was already moving past Michael and out of the door heading for the new Airwolf in the hangar below.

Michael gestured at Marella. 'She'll need an engineer. I'll organise some back-up.'

Marella nodded and made to follow Caitlin.

Michael caught her arm. 'Be safe.'

She briefly touched his hand before she was gone. He headed for Marella's desk and sat in front of the video-phone. He dialled the Lair.

'Locke.' The face of the other agent filled the monitor.

'Locke, this is Michael.' Michael leaned forward. 'A contact called me and told me Evan cancelled you guys as back-up.'

'That's right.' Locke nodded. 'We were stood down. Evan's going with the usual escort set-up so Sterling won't get alerted that it could be Angelica.'

'Yes and did it occur to you that Hawke would never have agreed to that and he probably thinks you guys are still out there backing him up?' Michael stated furiously.

Locke was pushed out of the way by Saint John. 'Are you saying String didn't agree to the change in escort?'

'I'm saying hell would freeze over before your brother would choose any escort over Airwolf.' Michael said. 'Caitlin and Marella are on their way but…'

'We're on it.' Saint John said.

'I'll send the coordinates direct to the Airwolf computer.' Michael said and reached forward to disconnect the call.

In the Lair, the picture blinked out. Saint John whirled around to head for Airwolf.

'Wait a minute.' Locke said catching his arm. 'We can't go.'

'Locke, my brother could be in trouble. I'm going.' Saint John said angrily. 'And you're not stopping me.'

'If you go, we might lose Airwolf completely.' Locke said forcefully.

'You know something Locke, I don't care.' Saint John said.

'Locke, if Evan did cancel the escort without Hawke knowing, he will be in trouble because he'll think we're still backing him up and he'll make decisions based on that.' Mike added. 'You've got to let us go.'

'You know we've had these discussions before Locke.' Saint John said. 'I'm getting tired of them.' He glanced at Jo and Mike. 'Let's go.'

Mike gave Locke a sympathetic look but he followed Saint John to Airwolf.

\---

Hawke focused on the winding, steep road ahead. The four-wheel drive the Company had given him helped but he was aware that they were in open space and there were sharp inclines either side of them that didn't provide many options for dodging an attack. He tilted his head a little. He was sure that he hadn't heard the familiar sound of Airwolf's engines since they'd left the Company holding facility but occasionally he was certain he'd heard a normal helicopter. He hadn't spotted it yet. He sighed and tried to concentrate on the next turn even as his mind wandered back to Caitlin.

He knew he'd made a huge mistake; knew it the moment he'd made it but he'd gone ahead anyway and now he was asking himself why. She was probably right about Angelica, he mused; the blonde was playing him. She probably didn't have any information about his family. So what the hell was he doing? He knew he'd agreed to protect her and he knew he felt a guilty that minutes after making that promise she'd almost been killed but again he couldn't feel too bad about it; she had tried to kill Caitlin before and she'd certainly gone along with her father's plans in the past. No, he was risking his marriage on the slim off chance that Angelica might know something about his family. They had so few leads that he couldn't afford to let the opportunity pass. But he'd hurt Caitlin and he'd hurt her badly. He had no idea how he was going to make it up to her…

'This place must be in the middle of nowhere.' Angelica said. She was handcuffed to the door; a move she had protested and which he had ignored. He was taking the chance on her skipping out. He'd risked a lot to hear her out; he'd risked his marriage.

'Are you going to talk to me at all on this journey?' Angelica asked exasperated. Hawke had only replied to some basic questions and he'd ignored her for the most part.

'No.' Hawke replied succinctly.

'It's going to be a boring trip if you don't talk to me.' Angelica said.

'Angelica, get this into your head; this isn't a pleasure trip.' Hawke said. 'And I can't concentrate on protecting you if you're constantly talking to me.'

'Fine.' Angelica said huffily. She looked over at his grave profile. 'You're upset about something.'

Hawke repressed the urge to sigh.

'Probably your wife.' Angelica surmised. 'I can't see her being too happy about heading to a cabin alone with me. She's probably worried…'

'Caitlin knows she has nothing to be worried about.' Hawke stated.

'I know you wanted me.' Angelica looked over at him and smiled seductively. 'When we were on that bed together when I said goodbye to you before my father gave you his mission, I could feel exactly how much you wanted me.'

'I was brainwashed.' Hawke muttered flushing unwillingly.

'You weren't at the hotel.' Angelica reminded him.

'At the hotel I thought you were somebody else.' Hawke said. He frowned. He thought he heard the chopper again.

'I don't know why you married her.' Angelica said. 'She's not all that pretty and she's too immature for you. She can't be a worthy partner for you. She's not your equal.'

'Shut up!' Hawke said bluntly.

'I'm just telling you what I honestly think…'

'I said shut up!' Hawke snapped. 'Someone's following us.'

'What?' Angelica looked behind them through the rear window of the car. 'I don't see anyone.' Her voice was nervous.

'That's because it's a chopper.' Hawke said.

'Isn't there supposed to be a chopper following us?' Angelica said.

'Airwolf, not an ordinary A-10 chopper.' Hawke replied sharply.

'Sterling?' Angelica huddled in her seat.

'Maybe or…' Hawke's eyes widened in realisation and he swore, hitting the steering wheel.

'What?' Angelica asked.

'Evan changed the escort.' Hawke muttered. The chopper was descending. It was coming in too close for protection or escort detail. 'Stay down!'

Angelica shifted in the seat just as a strafe of bullets hit the road in front of them.

Hawke managed to swerve avoiding the shrapnel. He sped up, taking the next turn and then the next at a dangerous speed; the shadow of the chopper visible on the road in front of him. Another joined it. Two choppers chasing them along the road. He slowed at the next turn and a missile shot past exploding on the hillside in front of them.

Angelica screamed.

Hawke ignored the distractions and drove through the debris avoiding the lumps of rock thrown clear from the explosion. Another turn; another sharp patter of ammo and Hawke had nowhere to go. The shrapnel hit the car. Hawke spun the wheel trying to avoid it and went off-road. He jammed it into neutral and turned the engine off as the vehicle slid down the mountainside. A wheel caught a boulder and the car overturned. He heard the familiar howl of Airwolf's engines above him as the car came to a halt.

'Saint John, we have a chopper lining up for another shot at the car and one circling back for us.' Jo said hitting the keyboard for the identifications.

'Give me a missile.' Saint John ordered focusing on the tangled mess of car in front of him.

'Missile loaded.' Mike confirmed.

Saint John fired at the first chopper and it exploded.

'That second chopper has got one missile off at us and its right on our tail.' Jo said.

'Not for long.' Saint John said. 'Deploy sunburst.'

'Sunburst.' Mike confirmed.

'I have something coming in fast on the scope.' Jo said.

'What is it?' Saint John asked trying to shake the chopper on their tail.

'The computer is identifying as a chopper but it's flying mach speed.' Jo said shocked.

Airwolf rocked suddenly with the chatter of gunfire and Saint John pulled back on the stick.

'The chopper has fired another missile.' Jo said. 'It's going back to the car.'

Saint John executed a hammerhead stall and fired another missile at the one headed for them. It was a direct hit.

'Saint John, that chopper's fired another missile at the vehicle.' Jo said panicked. 'We're going to be too late.'

They all watched in horror as the missile headed straight for the car.

A blur of black shot across their view between the missile and Hawke's wreck of a car.

'What the hell was that?' Mike asked awed.

'That's what I'd like to know.' Saint John said.

'Whatever it is, it's acquired the missile.' Jo informed them crisply.

Saint John wasn't listening; he was too busy positioning Airwolf over the car protecting his brother from another attack. He looked up to see the chopper that had fired on them fleeing with the other black helicopter in pursuit; the missile in pursuit of it. There was a burst of speed from the black helicopter and two missiles flew out from it to impact the chopper in front. The pilot of the black helicopter didn't wait but pulled back, shooting upwards into the sky; the missile following it went straight into the burning debris below.

'Nice.' Mike said impressed.

'Yeah.' Saint John said. 'But are they friend or foe?'

The black helicopter descended and hovered in front of them. Two Airwolfs side by side in the air.

'Wow,' exclaimed Mike as the crew of the original ship took in the sleek lines and improved aerodynamics of its successor.

'Saint John?' Caitlin radioed over to the original Airwolf. 'You guys OK?'

'Caitlin?' Saint John's incredulity rang across the transmission.

'We need to get Hawke out of that car now.' Caitlin said ignoring Saint John's surprise. 'Our scanners are showing massive damage to the engine. We don't have a winch installed yet.'

'We do.' Saint John said. 'You stay airborne and watch our six.'

'Agreed.' Caitlin radioed back.

Caitlin watched as Airwolf landed close to the edge of the road. Mike helped tie a rope attached to a winch under the helicopter around Saint John.

Saint John began his descent moving swiftly but steadily. 'Hang on, little brother, hang on.' He muttered under his breath.

Hawke stretched across the front of the car to the unconscious woman in the passenger seat and undid the cuff. He pulled Angelica upright and for the first time saw the bloody patch on her side.

'Angelica.' He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face around to his.

Her blue eyes opened to stare at him, unfocused and glassy. 'Hawke.'

'That's right.' Hawke said. 'I'm going to get you out of here.' He knew they only had moments. The engine was already beginning to smoke and he could smell petrol.

'No, no.' Angelica pushed at him weakly. 'Listen to me.' She coughed and specks of blood appeared on her pale lips, 'Matt was having Val track your sister down. He thinks she's called Sarah Hardy. That's all I have.'

He looked at her sadly. 'Angelica…'

'Go.' She said. 'You…I don't have anything else. I never did.' Her hand stroked down his rough cheek. 'I just wanted…to spend time…with you. I did love you…' her hand fell away and she gave a short gasp. The light went out of her eyes and Hawke closed them gently. He set her back in the seat and kicked his door until it gave way an opened.

Hawke climbed out and began to haul himself up the slope, his hands grabbing onto any handhold they could find as his feet slipped and slid on the dusty ground. He propelled himself upwards knowing he had moments before the car exploded. He reached up and suddenly found his ripped hand in a solid grip. He looked up and saw his brother looking back at him.

Saint John yanked him up and tugged on the rope. 'Hold on.'

Hawke didn't argue; he tightened his grip on Saint John's arm as the rope inched back dragging them upwards.

The sound of the explosion behind them stunned them and Saint John threw Hawke to the ground, covering his younger brother with his own body as the heat of the blast swept over them.

'You OK?' Hawke asked worriedly.

'I'm good.' Saint John said rolling off him to the side. 'You?'

'I'm OK.' Hawke said.

'Come on.' Saint John said offering his hand again. 'Let's get out of here.'

It was another five minutes before they were safely to the road. Hawke sat down on the ground and accepted the bottle of water Mike gave to him. He looked up at the helicopter still in the air.

'So that's what you've been doing?' Saint John asked waving at it.

'Yeah.' Hawke answered. He staggered to his feet. 'I've got to speak to my wife.' He'd barely taken a step toward the cockpit when he heard the unmistakable sound of the new Airwolf leaving.

Jo stuck her head out of the Airwolf doorway. 'Caitlin said the scope is clear and she'll see you at home.'

Hawke looked over his shoulder at the departing helicopter.

'Looks like we're your ride, buddy.' Mike said cheerfully.

'Yeah.' Hawke said as he watched his wife fly away.

\---

Caitlin placed Nicky gently back into his crib and stroked a hand over his cheek. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and she wished she felt the same. She'd staggered home deciding to stay at Red Star was pointless. Michael had told her before she left that Evan had disappeared and the Airwolf team were going to be rerouted to investigate. She figured Hawke would go with them and it could be some time before she caught up with her husband. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when he did come home. She sighed and made her way back down the stairs.

Erin came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She had started to prepare a stew for the evening meal. She took one glance at her sister as Caitlin made her way to the seating area and went back into the kitchen. She pulled out a tub of ice-cream and headed back to the sofa with two spoons.

'Here.' Erin handed Caitlin a spoon.

Caitlin frowned at the cutlery but understood when Erin opened the ice-cream and set it on the floor. Caitlin slipped off the sofa to sit next to it and for a while the two sisters sat with their backs resting on the furniture while they dug into the sweet dessert.

'So are you going to tell me why you're so miserable?' Erin said finally.

Her sister looked up at her with a grimace. 'Hawke and I had a major fight.'

'A major fight?' Erin repeated. She could hardly believe it. 'Over what?'

'A woman.' Caitlin said. 'From Hawke's past; from our past.' She sighed and licked her spoon.

'Who?' Erin asked.

'Her name is Angelica Horn.' Caitlin said.

'Horn.' Erin frowned. 'Why is that name familiar?'

'She's the daughter of the man who kidnapped me when I was pregnant.' Caitlin explained.

'Oh.' Erin's expression cleared before it abruptly darkened again. 'And Hawke was involved with her?'

Caitlin smiled at Erin's incredulity. 'It was before Horn kidnapped me, the first time we tangled with them and honestly I don't really know what happened between them.'

'What do you think happened between them?' Erin asked.

Caitlin stirred the ice-cream. 'I know what Angelica wanted me to believe happened between them.'

'Which was?'

'That they were lovers.' Caitlin stuck her spoon in the tub and folded her arms as she gazed into the smouldering fire unhappily.

'Haven't you ever asked Hawke?' Erin asked.

'No.' Caitlin said quickly. 'Of course not.'

'Why not?'

'Because.' Caitlin said.

'Because?' Erin prompted.

'We weren't involved when he and Angelica first met…he didn't even think of me that way back then.' Caitlin admitted. 'And when we did get involved it didn't seem like something I wanted to bring up.'

'Even after you were kidnapped?' Erin checked.

'Especially after I was kidnapped.' Caitlin said. 'Hawke was dealing with so much guilt about my getting kidnapped in the first place that I didn't want to make it worse for him and besides, I just wanted to put the whole thing behind me too.'

'So why did this come up now?' Erin asked perplexed.

'She tried to kill me a couple of months ago.' Caitlin said bluntly.

'Oh.' Erin started giggling.

'It's not funny.' Caitlin said her lips beginning to twitch.

Within seconds both of them were laughing out loud.

Caitlin wiped her eyes. 'I needed that.'

'She really tried to kill you?' Erin said sobering.

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighed and rubbed her hands on her jean-clad thighs. 'I shot her.'

'Good for you.' Erin said forcefully.

'She survived.' Caitlin's lips twisted. 'She was taken into custody by the Company. We were hoping she would be able to tell us who was behind a couple of attacks on the Airwolf team only we were told she'd refused to cooperate.'

'And?'

'And today, Hawke and I go into work and Michael tells us Angelica will talk but only to Hawke.' Caitlin sighed. 'So we go in and Hawke talks to her. She hints that she might know something about Hawke's search for his parents and she makes him promise to protect her because the guys she's married to has connections everywhere and will probably try to eliminate her to ensure she doesn't talk. That seems true at least because the guard tries to kill her.'

'Not your usual day at work.' Erin said. She smiled wryly. 'Or at least not mine.'

'We had to move her to a safe location. Hawke suggested a cabin owned by a friend of ours. She insisted that she still wouldn't talk to anyone to Hawke and she reminded him that he'd promised to protect her and she wouldn't accept anyone else.' Caitlin gestured. 'Hawke agreed that he'd promised and told her he'd keep his word.'

Erin stared at her in shock. 'He really did that?'

'Hawke keeps his promises.' Caitlin said in a bittersweet tone. 'It's why I love him.'

'But he had to know you would hate the idea.'

'Oh he knew.' Caitlin said. 'But he wanted to keep his promise and he wanted to find out what she knew.'

'And he expected you to go along with it?' Erin felt the first real stirring of anger toward Hawke that she had ever experienced. 'Cait.' She reached over and stroked Cait's hair away from her face.

'Anyway they got ambushed on their way up there.' Caitlin said. 'She's dead. He'll be home later. They've gone after the guy who set up the ambush.'

Erin blinked, shocked at the blunt words.

Caitlin sighed. 'I understand why he did it and I know he wouldn't cheat on me with her but…'

'But?'

'But he chose her over me,' Caitlin said gently, 'and it hurts.'

Erin shoved the tub of ice-cream out of the way and hugged her sister. 'You want me to punch him for you?'

Caitlin shook her head.

'So what happens now?' Erin asked.

'I guess we talk about it.' Caitlin said. 'Take it from there.'

'You know he didn't really choose her.' Erin pointed out gently, pushing Caitlin's hair over her shoulder. 'He chose the information about his family he thought she could provide him with.'

'That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better.' Caitlin said.

'But maybe a little.' Erin commented.

'Maybe a little.' Caitlin conceded.

'Come on.' Erin tugged Caitlin's hand. 'Let's make dinner. It'll help take your mind off it.'

Caitlin allowed Erin to pull her to her feet and lead her into the kitchen to make dinner but she knew the attempt wouldn't distract her from her thoughts of Hawke.

\---

Hawke sighed and wished not for the first time that he'd had Saint John fly him to the cabin in Airwolf before the team had been rerouted to search for Evan by Locke. The Company had turned up evidence that definitely suggested Evan was on someone's payroll although they couldn't prove it was actually Sterling. The Airwolf team hadn't been able to find him and after several long, tiring and fruitless hours, Locke had agreed to call off the search. God only knew what Evan's treachery meant for the Airwolf project. Hawke folded his arms across the spare clothes he'd borrowed from Mike. His own, apart from the leather jacket, he'd thrown in the garbage; they had been too smeared with blood and dirt. He ignored the rough feel of the bandages on his hands.

'So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?' Saint John said.

Hawke glanced across the cockpit at his older brother but didn't answer.

'OK,' Saint John said, 'I guess I'm guessing.' He figured he knew what the answer was; Caitlin leaving Hawke with the Airwolf team and Hawke requesting Saint John make the call to the cabin to tell her that they would be late home had been major clues. He risked a brief look at Hawke's guarded expression. 'I take it Caitlin wasn't happy about you playing bodyguard with Angelica.'

Hawke shifted in his seat.

'I'm right, aren't I?' Saint John said.

Hawke fidgeted but didn't answer.

'She didn't want you to do it,' Saint John guessed, 'but you went ahead and did it anyway.'

'Yeah. I know.' Hawke agreed. He'd screwed up big time, he thought.

'Why?' Saint John asked bemused. 'I mean if you knew Caitlin would have a major problem with it, why do it?'

'I thought there was a chance Angelica might know something about our parents.' Hawke said defensively. 'And she did; she gave me that stuff on our sister before she died.'

'You think it's worth anything?' Saint John said sceptically.

'Maybe.' Hawke said.

'It's not a lot.' Saint John pointed out.

'No.' Hawke allowed. 'But I didn't know that when I agreed to protect her at the cabin.'

'You really did it just on the slim chance she had some information about our folks?'

Hawke winced at Saint John's incredulity and he stiffened. 'Look, when you're looking for your family you do whatever it takes.'

'Even if it means ruining your marriage?' Saint John shot back. 'You know you don't know how lucky you are.'

Hawke's lips thinned and he pressed them together.

'You have a wife who loves you and a great kid,' Saint John continued, 'and you risked that all on the slim chance Angelica Horn could tell you something about our parents? I don't get it.'

'Maybe when you've spent sixteen years searching for them, you'll understand.' Hawke retorted.

Saint John stiffened. He knew his brother had searched for him tirelessly, had tracked down every lead despite all the dead ends and no matter how slim the evidence.

'I'm sorry.' Hawke said sighing.

The apology was unexpected and Saint John looked over at his brother in surprise.

Hawke looked back at him squarely; the sincerity of the apology shining from his eyes in the dim light of the cockpit. 'I screwed up.' He confessed. 'I shouldn't take it out on you.'

Saint John absorbed the abject misery his brother was doing his best to hide. 'Caitlin will forgive you, String.'

'You don't know that.' Hawke muttered.

'She saved your life.' Saint John said. 'I think that says something.'

'I hurt her.' Hawke said quietly.

Saint John frowned. 'And you'll make it up to her.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed even if he had no idea how.

Saint John cleared his throat and decided a change in subject was needed. 'So what's the story with the other helicopter?'

Hawke sighed. 'It's classified.'

'She's the next generation of Airwolf, isn't she?' Saint John said ignoring Hawke and answering his own question. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'It's classified.' Hawke repeated with more than a little exasperation.

'Is that all you're going to say?' Saint John asked torn between amusement and annoyance at Hawke's response.

'What do you want me to say?' Hawke said bluntly. 'I'm not supposed to tell you anything.'

'We weren't supposed to be backing you up today.' Saint John retorted. He glanced over at his brother.

Hawke held his gaze for a moment before caving. 'Michael began the project after the incident with Airwolf II.'

'The one named Redwolf?' Saint John checked.

'Yeah.' Hawke said. 'Michael figured that it was only a matter of time before Airwolf was outclassed by something else so he set about building the next generation.'

'Nice of him.' Saint John said. 'It would have made your deal with him worthless.'

'He would have kept the deal.' Hawke said firmly. 'Anyway, Michael kept the project when the Company took over the FIRM, and when I came back from Switzerland, he offered me and Caitlin jobs testing the helicopter.'

'She looks like an incredible ride.' Saint John commented.

'She is.' Hawke admitted. 'She's faster than her predecessor; she's got the latest technology, updated programming, better weapons systems.' He paused. 'She's artificially intelligent.' The words came out in a rush.

'She's what?' Saint John stared at his brother.

'Sky, Saint John.' Hawke remarked pointing at the expanse in front of them.

Saint John returned his attention back to his flying.

Hawke sighed. 'She's not the original but she's a worthy successor.'

'You have a soft spot for the Lady, don't you?' Saint John remarked fondly.

'She's a helicopter, Saint John.'

'Yeah, right. Artificially intelligent. When were you planning to tell me?' Saint John muttered.

Hawke gestured at the scene in front of them; the cabin in the twilight with smoke rising from the chimney and the windows back lit with the cosy yellow glow of the lamps inside. 'We're home.' He shifted on his seat nervously as they landed. Nobody came out to greet them and the two men made their way inside the cabin with a little trepidation.

Erin appeared from the kitchen and Hawke could see the hint of temper sparking in her green eyes. 'She's upstairs.' She said mildly.

'Thanks.' Hawke said making his way past her to the stairs.

'Hawke.'

He turned back to his sister-in-law.

'You hurt my little sister like this again and I'll shoot you myself.'

Her words had him flinching but he nodded at her. 'I'll give you the gun.' He said.

She nodded back at him. They understood each other.

Hawke continued up the stairs oblivious to the concerned look Erin and Saint John exchanged before they both retreated into the kitchen. Hawke pulled his jacket off and took a deep breath before he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

Caitlin was sat on the far side of the room on the rocking chair. She was cradling Nicky and Hawke stopped abruptly at the sight of the two of them. The sudden realisation of what he could have lost with his decision that day rammed home and stole his breath. He closed the door with a gentle click.

Caitlin glanced up and they looked at each other warily. She rose and placed Nicky in his crib.

Hawke threw his jacket on a chair and made his way across the room to stand beside her. He reached in and gently touched his son's hair. For a long while, they both simply stood and watched their child. Eventually, she moved away from the crib and walked the few steps over to the end of their bed where she sat down heavily and stared into the fire.

'I'm sorry.' Hawke said quietly.

Caitlin's eyes flickered to him guardedly. Hawke walked over and joined her. They were sat close enough that their arms and knees brushed each other but there had never seemed so much distance between them.

'I don't know what else to say.' Hawke admitted.

'I don't know what to say to you either.' Caitlin said. She gazed down at the ground and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry too.'

Hawke's head whipped round and he stared at her intently. 'You have nothing…'

'Yes, I do.' She interrupted him. She straightened and shifted to look at him fully. 'I've been thinking about everything that happened today and I realised that I probably overreacted.'

'Cait…' Hawke reached out and picked up her hand. Their fingers tangled together.

'I was talking to Erin and I realised that this really had nothing to do with Angelica and had everything to do with finding your family. I know how important that is to you and I know that's why you agreed to take Angelica to the cabin and protect her.' Caitlin continued. She still hadn't looked at him. 'It's just…' she sighed, 'if it had been anybody but her.'

'I know.' Hawke couldn't wait any longer and he tugged her into his arms, pleased when she didn't resist and went willingly, her arms sliding around him to hold him as tightly as he held her, their lips meeting urgently.

Time passed but neither of them was willing to let go of the other. Eventually, the sound of Nicky stirring had Caitlin slipping out of Hawke's embrace to check on their son before she slid back under the covers and snuggled up against her husband again. His hand absently stroked her arm as they cuddled together.

'It won't happen again.' Hawke said quietly.

Caitlin raised her head to look at him, shifting position so they were facing each other. 'What do you mean?'

'You and Nicky come first.' Hawke said simply.

Her blue-green eyes softened. 'I know how you get when you're trying to find family, Hawke.'

'This is different.' Hawke said. 'I realised that when I was talking with Saint John. I'm not searching for him anymore and I don't _need_ to find my parents or any other brothers or sisters. I just forgot that for a minute.' His hand cupped her cheek and his blue eyes seared hers. 'You're my family.'

Tears pricked her eyes.

'I don't ever want to hurt you like I did today.' Hawke confessed.

She sighed and looked down avoiding his eyes. 'Well, a lot of that had to do with Angelica.' She looked up and saw the question in his eyes that he hadn't voiced. She smiled sadly. 'I guess there's always been a part of me that thinks you probably should have ended up with someone like her.'

'You think I should have ended up with a spoilt, manipulative…' Hawke began.

'No,' Caitlin corrected interrupting, 'I mean…she was a stunningly beautiful woman.'

'So are you.' Hawke said.

'No,' she corrected him again with a laugh, 'I'm not.' She placed a finger over his lips before he could argue. 'I'm not saying I think I look like a horse's behind but I've always known I'm not exactly beauty queen material either. Angelica was a beautiful woman and before we got together, I guess I always thought you would end up with someone like her. She seemed to be more the type you went for rather than a tomboy pilot.' She looked away from the surprise in his eyes.

Hawke recalled Angelica's opinion about Caitlin in the car. He wondered how many times, when Caitlin had been kidnapped, Angelica had taunted her with the same thoughts. He nudged her chin so Caitlin would look at him. 'I might not have known it back then but you're my type.' He said simply. 'Just you.'

Caitlin nodded and bit her lip.

'What?' Hawke asked.

'What happened with you and Angelica back when you first met?' Caitlin blurted out the question.

Hawke's eyebrows shot up. 'Nothing.' He said. He caught the doubt in her eyes. 'Some flirting, kissing, a little making out on top of a bed but we weren't intimate.' He stroked her hair back behind her ear. 'Is that why you were so bothered by her? You thought we'd been lovers?'

'A little.' Caitlin said honestly. 'Although the whole her trying to kill me thing really didn't help.'

He'd known Caitlin had never liked Angelica but he'd never realised why and now he did… 'I should never have agreed to talk with her.'

'No, you were right to.' Caitlin disagreed. 'If you hadn't talked to her we wouldn't have found about Sterling.'

'She gave me some information on my sister before she died.' Hawke added. 'I don't know if it's any good but…'

'So it was worth it.' Caitlin said with difficulty.

Hawke kissed her gently. 'Nothing would be worth losing you.'

'You haven't lost me.' Caitlin assured him. 'And I don't want to lose you either.' She grimaced. 'I guess we were bound to argue about something sooner or later.'

'Maybe.' Hawke admitted ruefully. His blue eyes pinned hers. 'We're going to be OK.'

'Yeah,' she inched closer to him, 'we're going to be OK.'

\---

The water splashed over Nicky's head and he gave an immediate cry of disapproval. The priest smiled reassuringly at Hawke and Caitlin before he completed the ceremony and handed the baby back to his mother. The couple posed for a couple of photos in front of the lake where the christening had taken place, before they handed Nicky to Marella and gestured for Saint John to stand next to her for more.

'How about one with aunts and uncles?' Maggie O'Shaunessy avoided Caitlin's knowing look and motioned for the rest of her children to pose as Marella handed Nicky over to Saint John.

Erin patted her sister's arm sympathetically and went to stand next to Saint John.

Caitlin inwardly conceded it was a nice photo; Saint John was in the middle with Nicky, Erin on his left, Brian on his right; Callum stood next to Erin; Fiona next to Brian.

'Grandparents.' Saint John called after enduring the flashes for another few moments.

Maggie and Caitlin's father, Patrick, happily moved to take Nicky and pose proudly for their photo opportunity.

'How about the couple, the godmother and her family?' Erin suggested reaching forward to whip Nicky out of her mother's embrace and return him to Marella.

Caitlin and Hawke looked at each other amused and took their places with Marella, Michael and Michael's daughter, Angelina for another photo.

'How about everybody?' Mike called out gesturing for everyone to move into position. He set the timer on the camera and ran around to stand next to Jo on the outer edges of the photo.

'How about…?' Mike began again.

'Enough!' Caitlin said with a laugh. 'Let's eat.'

A couple of hours later, Caitlin looked around contentedly. She felt Hawke's arms slide around her waist and leaned back into him. She turned her head to kiss him briefly before they looked out from the porch at their gathered friends and family. They had both made a determined effort to move past their fight in the past few days. In some ways, Caitlin mused, it had been good for them. Hawke had got some perspective on his search for his family; it wouldn't turn into the obsession that his search for Saint John had ultimately become. She had also let go of some of her deeply held insecurity about whether Hawke really wanted to be with her or not. Although all things considered, she thought, she would have preferred for them not to have argued at all. Her eyes caught on the sight of her mother and Marella cooing over Nicky.

'Your mother's finally came round on the choice of godparents.' Hawke commented.

'No.' Caitlin contradicted him gently. 'She knows she's lost this one which just gives her more ammunition for the next one.'

'The next one, huh?' Hawke said, his hand gently brushing her flat stomach. They had agreed a couple of months back that they wanted another child but Caitlin had wanted to wait and recover from her first pregnancy before putting her body through a second baby. 'You have something to tell me.'

Caitlin smiled. 'No but I've been thinking…'

'Oh?'

She turned to meet his questioning gaze. 'Maybe we should start trying.'

'I like trying.' Hawke commented. He dipped his head and kissed her.

Across the clearing, Erin nudged Saint John. 'Looks like they're definitely back on track.'

Saint John took in his brother and sister-in-law smiling at each other happily as Caitlin rubbed away a lipstick mark. 'It looks like.' He agreed.

'So what about you?' Erin asked seeing his hazel eyes slide past Hawke and Caitlin towards Jo and Mike who were stood with Fiona and Callum.

'What about me?' Saint John asked trying to pretend ignorance.

'Have you talked with her yet?' Erin asked.

'No.' Saint John admitted defensively.

'Why not?' She asked exasperated.

'There hasn't been any time.' Saint John said.

'Really.' Erin's disbelief coated the word in sarcasm.

'OK, OK.' Saint John raised his glass at her. 'I promise to talk with her.' He sipped his beer. 'What about you? Are you going to be OK going back?'

Erin nodded. 'Brian and Callum are going with me to the house. I'm going to clean out my things, move home for a little while. Maybe it'll give me time to think about what I want to do with my life.' She smiled across the clearing at her daughter. 'I have to consider what's best for Sophie.'

'Well, if you need anything, just call me.' Saint John said. 'After all we're family.'

'That's sweet.' Erin said grinning. 'Thank you.' She pulled him into a friendly hug.

'Sweet.' Saint John winced as he hugged her back. 'Your brothers did tell you never to call a man sweet didn't they?'

Jo heard Erin's laugh from her position near to the porch steps. She glanced over and saw the other woman pulling out of Saint John's embrace. Jo made a hurried excuse, whirled around and headed indoors. She stood for a moment unsure what to do and decided on another piece of christening cake. She was cutting a large slice when Erin walked into the cabin.

'Oh great.' Erin exclaimed. 'Cake. Exactly what I'm after.'

'Here.' Jo handed her the slice she had just made and cut another for herself.

'This is good cake.' Erin said forking up another mouthful.

'Yeah.' Jo said. She focused on her own cake. 'You and Saint John seem to be getting along great.'

'Hmmm.' Erin's green eyes sharpened on the blonde pilot suddenly. 'He's a great guy.'

'Yes, he is.' Jo agreed. She forced herself to look at Erin fully. 'He's going through a lot right now and I guess you are too, so this might not be…'

'You like him.' Erin said delighted.

Jo blushed. 'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.' Erin shot back.

'That's just…it's just…'

'Oh honey.' Erin patted her shoulder. 'Haven't you worked it out? He likes you too.'

Jo froze. 'He what?'

'He. Likes. You.' Erin said clearly pointing her fork at Jo. 'But he thinks you're in love with Mike.'

'Why on Earth would he think that?' Jo asked astounded.

Erin raised one delicately arched eyebrow at her.

'He has to know the flirting doesn't mean anything.' Jo said defensively.

'You're telling the wrong person.' Erin said gently. Her eyes twinkled in sudden mischief. 'Or you could always show him.' There was an edge to the comment; a dare under the casually delivered words.

Jo straightened and put her plate on the table. 'You're right.' She swung around and headed out of the door.

Erin followed her hurriedly. She didn't want to miss the show.

Jo looked around briefly for Saint John and found him chatting to Brian on the edge of the deck. She marched up to Saint John and with a muttered 'excuse me' at Caitlin's brother grabbed the lapels on Saint John's jacket, went up on tip-toes and before she could change her mind, planted a kiss on his lips. There was a moment's surprised hesitation and Jo almost lost her courage, was about to step back and die of embarrassment when Saint John's arms were suddenly around her, supporting her and he was kissing her back.

The gathered guests watched with enjoyment. Caitlin looked over at her sister and Erin winked back at her.

Hawke watched the exchange between the sisters amused. 'She's an even bigger meddler than you.' He commented.

'She's older.' Caitlin said as though that was enough explanation. She raised her glass at Jo and Saint John who had yet to come up for air. 'At least one of them didn't have to get shot before they worked out how they felt about each other.'

Hawke and Michael both wore sheepish looks as Marella and Caitlin smiled at each other.

'Well, it's about time the two of them got together.' Mike said cheerfully. 'I guess I'm going to need to look for another apartment.'

Locke patted his shoulder comfortingly and they all cheered as the couple finally separated.

The air of joviality continued throughout the rest of the party and the inevitable clean-up. Caitlin's family including Erin disappeared to hotels near the airport while the Airwolf team stayed behind and helped clear up. They all had an ulterior motive; Locke and Michael had been called into a meeting to determine the fate of the Airwolf project that morning and the assembled group was keen to hear the outcome. When the cabin was finally back to rights, the team gathered around the fireplace.

Michael took his usual chair with Marella perched on the arm; their daughter Angelina was safely in bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Locke had taken the other easy chair while Saint John and Jo were sat on the sofa; his arm around her and their hands intertwined. Mike smiled at them from the other end. Hawke and Caitlin were both sat closely together on the hearthstone.

'So how long are you planning to keep us in suspense?' demanded Mike as soon as everyone was settled.

Michael and Locke exchanged a look and Michael gestured at Locke to take the lead.

Locke cleared his throat. 'The Company decided to cancel all Airwolf projects following the incident with Angelica Horn.'

Hawke's hand slid into Caitlin's as Mike and Saint John exchanged worried looks.

'However,' Locke continued, 'there was an unexpected development.' He indicated for Michael to pick up the thread.

'The President has stepped in.' Michael explained.

'The President?' Jo repeated incredulous. 'Of the United States?'

'Yes.' Michael stroked his moustache. 'He's been increasingly unhappy with the Company's handling of Airwolf. As of this morning, by Presidential order, the Company is required to handover everything regarding the Airwolf project both past and present to a newly created division which will report in ostensibly through the DoD.'

'It's being designated Area 53.' Locke noted.

'Area 53.' Saint John shook his head. 'So who's in charge?'

'Robert Delaney.' Michael said. 'Formally with the NSA. Bob has contacts in Washington and he'll be the head of the division.' He paused. 'I will be the deputy head and run the day to day operations from Red Star.'

Saint John looked over at Locke. 'What happens to us?'

'Our project is being rolled in with Michael's.' Locke admitted.

'Which means?' Saint John asked.

'The Lair will be dismantled. It's been compromised too many times in the last few months to remain a viable hiding place.' Michael said authoratively. 'All current Airwolf missions will be run from Red Star.'

'I'll be remaining with the Company.' Locke said quietly.

His team-mates all protested and he waved away their objections with one hand.

'I've been given a special mission from the President to weed out the corruption in the Company instigated by Sterling. You'll still see a lot of me.'

'And the rest of us?' Mike asked.

'Bob and I would be happy for you all to continue in your present roles.' Michael said.

'Suits me.' Mike said relieved. His face brightened. 'Does this mean I get to fly that new bird of yours too?'

Michael sighed. 'That's up to Hawke.'

Mike looked over at Hawke who rubbed his chin as though giving the matter serious thought.

'Hawke.' Caitlin slapped his arm lightly. 'Stop teasing him.' She looked over at Mike. 'Yes, you'll get to fly the new Airwolf.'

'Sounds good to me.' Mike said delighted.

'But not to me.' Saint John said bluntly grabbing everyone's attention. He shared a look with Jo before turning back to the group. 'Jo and I talked about this earlier and we made a decision that whatever happened we were going to stick to.'

'What decision?' Hawke asked.

'We're going to give up flying Airwolf.' Saint John said.

'We've loved it,' Jo added smiling at their shocked expressions, 'but we want out. Saint John's buying into Santini Air and we're going to run it as a business together.'

Hawke nodded slowly. 'Dom would have liked that.'

Michael glanced across the room where a ghostly figure that only he could see was stood beaming at the couple. 'I think he would have been thrilled.'

'That's what we think.' Saint John said as Jo squeezed his hand.

'So I guess you guys just get stuck with me.' Mike said breezily breaking the moment.

'Are you sure you can handle him?' Saint John asked his brother teasingly.

'Sure.' Hawke said. 'There's always the eject button.'

There was a few guffaws of laughter before Marella suggested a toast and Hawke went to retrieve a bottle of decent wine. A few minutes later, they were all stood with a glass in front of the fire.

'So what should we toast?' Jo asked content with Saint John's arm possessively around her waist.

Michael smiled at Marella. 'How about to Airwolf?'

Caitlin looked over at Jo and Saint John before her gaze settled on Hawke. 'How about to new beginnings?'

'I like that.' Mike said.

'Sounds good to me.' Locke added.

'Me too.' Saint John said hugging Jo closer.

Hawke raised his glass and slipped an arm around his wife. 'To new beginnings.'

fin.


End file.
